Rise of the Great Saiyaman
by Geosin
Summary: Centuries after the legendary battles of the Z Warriors, the Saiyan race has gone virtually exinct but it lives on through the human race. With almost every single person containing a bit of Saiyan DNA in them. Izuku, still quirkless as ever has his slumbering potential awakened during his near fatal encounter with the Mud Man.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Here we go with a new story I want to do. Its an idea I have been floating around in my mind for a while now and here it is! I hope that everyone here enjoys it. Now, for all readers of The Sensational Salticidae! I will be alternating between chapters of this, and chapters of that story so that I don't get burned out on one plot. I do hope you all understand and like this story of mine. Also I want a bit of feedback on a potential story element from you all. I kind of want to intergrate a female Bakugou into my story and try at romance between her and Izuku. I am not experianced with romance, but it is something I want to explore and it seems like a fun pairing to me, please tell me what you think of it. Now, as always I appriciate all reviews and feedback you can give me.**

Izuku was panicking as he felt the madman's body being shoved deep within him squeezing all the air from his lungs and filling it with sludge. As he clawed at the mud uselessly every bit of his life flashed before his eyes from the days he spent with Katsuki as his best friend, to those just this afternoon when he was assaulted by the blond boy about his aspirations to be a hero, despite all the clear and obvious obstacles like not having a quirk in his way. As life slowly was drained from his body, the boy thought about his mother and how she would need to bury her child a victim of pure circumstance with no one around to save him...The boy who wanted to be nothing more than a savior slain because he had none. The thought of her crying over his corpse brought a tear to the boy's eye sorrowful that he put on such a pathetic performance at the end of his life while the darkness finally started to close in and almost everything was replaced with silence.

"What! No, you can't just die like that! I mean, you got so much fight left within you to just whimper out at the end! I can't accept that my descendants would just give up!" A voice echoed in Izuku's mind suddenly. One he didn't recognize at all, but it did seem to have a sort of warmth behind it something comforting and assuring him. Whatever this voice was, his conscience or just an inner need to survive it was right he couldn't just...Just sputter out like this! Feeling a fire lit deep within his stomach Izuku desperately grasped that bit of flame within him and tried to expel it outward. The boy knew it wouldn't do much but still, it was a fight he would give the mud man in the end! He wouldn't die in a whimper but with an inner roar! As the energy built up, a small yellow aura surrounded the boy, only enough to coat his skin for a few seconds before all of the energy exploded outwards from within him.

Pushing all the muck out from within his body and blasting it to the other side of the tunnel with all the extra force, leaving Izuku on the ground sputtering and gasping for breath. Life-giving oxygen filling his lungs to the brim and starting to revive his almost-dead body as the boy stared up into the sky, his vision becoming dark once more though this time he heard a hero's voice in the distance as he drifted to sleep comfortably that he would be safe while he was watched over.

Two hours later Izuku woke up with a groan. Looking around himself, he found his notebook laying on its side off a few feet away, it must have been knocked out of his bag during the fight with that sludge monster. Yawning, the boy leaned up before pressing against the ground to get himself up and on his feet waving his arms to steady himself a bit when there before walking forward and grabbing the burnt notebook. It was open to what looked like All Might's autograph there.

Pausing for a few moments to process that the boy suddenly jumped up in joy he had been saved by All Might! His favorite hero of all time! He even managed to get the man's autograph without saying a thing. Looking around eagerly for any trace of the number one hero, Izuku's spirits fell a bit when he realized that the man was gone, likely taking that villain off to the police or something like that. Something the boy did pick up on, however, was a web of cracks on the concrete, right where he had been laying down. That was weird, he certainly didn't recall anything like that being there before.

Letting out a breath, Izuku approached a nearby wall. It looked to be made of concrete and bricks. It wasn't exactly the same as the road clearly but maybe it would provide a frame of reference? Reaching out nervously, the young man lay his hand on the wall and pushed inward leaning his weight into it, sure enough from the site that his hand impacted the wall cracks in it started to appear. They were nothing too wide or deep but still, they were there stepping away and flexing his hand open and closed a few times, Izuku was stunned as he tried to fully recall how that fight went. From the suffocation to...To that weird blast of energy, he sent out at the end, letting out a calming breath Izku lifted his palm up while shaking his head. This couldn't possibly be real right?

Closing his eyes, the young man tried to reach inside of himself again. Trying to find that fire which he had used before, that nice warm bundle of energy deep in the pit of his stomach eventually he felt something. It was weak but there! Now he imagined himself taking a grip of it and pulling it up and out of his body, slowly and surely the young man felt the nice warmth travel along within his body from his stomach up through his chest until finally, he was bringing it out to his hand opening one eye doubtfully. The young man was floored when he saw it, a little yellow ball of...Energy? Just floating there on his hand weakly flickering with a light, the flame like-thing seemed like it would be put out if he simply blew on it too hard or if a particularly strong breeze went through right no. Exhaling through his nose, Izuku willed for the ball of energy to come back within his palm nice and perfectly the warmth spreading throughout his body quite nicely. Could this be his quirk?! It looked like it finally developed!

Excited to show this off to his mom, the boy quickly went back to his backpack searching through the mass of notebooks and school supplies until he got his capsule case out. The thing had space for around twenty of the things. Opening it up revealed the boy only possessed three at the moment numbers 10, 11 and 12. Taking out numbers ten and eleven. The boy pressed down on the top, and within a second Izuku's emerald green mountain bike and helmet popped out of their containers before landing on the ground. Putting up his case, the boy quickly hopped up on the saddle, buckled his helmet and took off down the streets of West city.

The boy whisked past all the various buildings along the way, his legs pumping up and down like always, though as the buildings whisked past on this little and lonely road, Izuku looked down at his legs in thought if his arm strength was improved by his quirk coming into being then maybe his legs were as well right? Smirking to himself the boy started to put his full strength into the pedals as he went, suddenly increasing his cadence massively, a small scratch echoing out as the wheels started to spin rapidly along wit hit and the boy took off, his bicycle ripping through the small roads at the speed of a slow car causing Izuku's eyes to widen and turn right to the street, putting all his concentration on steering and making sure he wasn't going to crash as he weaved in and out of various backstreets and alleyways. The thought of crashing at this speed was something that truly terrified the young man but at the same time, it excited him to no end.

As these thoughts ran through Izuku's head he saw a large, red-bricked wall coming up in front of him and it was coming fast. Noting two ways to go, he could either make his way into the alley and be safe there, though he would likely need to turn again just as suddenly in a few moments or he could...Could go for a piece of wood, propped up on some cinder blocks to act as a ramp for some neighborhood kid, it was dangerous but he could...He could possibly leap above that wall! It would get him home sooner than his current method. As he raced forward, Izuku was running out of time to choose which route to take the wind whipping along his face, the smell of his rubber tires slightly starting to burn and this feeling of pure power convincing him of what route to take.

Leaning to the left, Izuku used the rest of his time remaining to line his bike up perfectly with the ramp and pumped his legs even harder, the pedals and feet becoming nothing but a blur as they span around and the mountain bike hit the ramp running right up that slope before launching the bike and its passenger high into the air the two rising rapidly in a wonderful arc, sailing right over that red-bricked wall and continuing to ascend. While up there, the boy dared to look down as he raced upwards and forward. Izuku leaning over his handlebars to see West City in all of its metropolitan glory beneath him. People and cars running around, laughing, playing and just living peacefully.

As he stared down, his body lifting from the bike's saddle some it seemed like time froze for Izuku and everything went silent but his own heavy breathing slowly taking oxygen in and expelling slowly. His eyes darting around the world, and with each person's shape on the ground, he could imagine a face there. With each car, he knew it had at least one passenger hoping to go home, all of this precious peace and life hanging in a delicate balance, one that could easily be disturbed if the wrong person decided to act up and destroy it all. Up until that moment, Izuku had wanted to be a hero because of admiration and want to help others maybe defy the role that had been given to him by society due to his quirkless status. Afterward, though, Izuku knew that this image would be cemented in his mind. He wanted to protect this! He wanted to guard it and stop anything that would disturb this image in his mind and now he might have the power to do just that!

Moments after this new resolution started to blossom within his heart, the bike started to fall on its decent the wind's sharp howl around Izuku reminding him quite clearly that he needed to land somehow and do it safely or that resolve would just go to waste. Slamming his ass back into the saddle and putting his hands on the pedals, Izuku's eyes started to scan the surroundings for anything that could help him here and saw it! A grassy hill, absent of almost any people with the perfect angle to catch him. Though, considering the rate which he was falling and angle, he wouldn't be able to make it as he was. Mind racing on how he could correct this little problem, a flash of when he had dealt with the mud man yet again rang through his mind. He had managed to blast himself a considerable distance when he did that right? Now he just needed to do it again, on a smaller scale. With reluctance he let his left hand release its grip before aiming the palm behind himself while he tried to draw upon his energy like last time.

As he fell, drawing up his new quirk again Izuku felt it racing up his chest and through his arm panic starting to set in as he doubted he would be able to do this but...He needed to! With that he imagined his hand becoming a thruster and blasting out. The energy within him complied as what looked like a small golden burst of energy went out of his hand blasting the boy and his bike upwards just enough to hit the top of the hill. Wheels once more starting their low hiss as Izuku started his run down the hill. The boy himself leaning forward, concentrating on nothing but leaning to and fro to avoid obstacles along the way, feet not pedaling at all with no need to until the hill ended and merged onto the street that led right to his household. Eyes lighting up again from excitement, the boy let the bike continued its run on its own until the bottom of the hill, once he hit there Izuku pulled on his break as hard as possible while leaning his body all the way left and turning his handlebars appropriately. Drifting a bit, the tires letting out their loudest screech yet as the boy turned to face his way home, once there he corrected his stance and started to pedal once more before he finally got to the apartment complex where he lived.

Attempting to stop with another powerslide to kill his momentum, Izuku suddenly lost control of his bike at what seemed like the end of his ride and ended up tumbling on the ground his head slamming right against the paved sidewalk and bouncing a bit before his body rolled along with it. Bicycle having a similar fate as the sound of a crash echoed throughout the quiet little neighborhood. Once his world suddenly stopped spinning, Izuku got himself up again this time trying to be careful not to break the pavement and bracing for what he knew was going to be an extremely painful time standing up but as he did so. He only noticed a slight sting along his arms and legs. Quickly looking over his body, the boy realized he had only suffered from a bit of road rash on his limbs but there was nothing seriously damaged. Maybe the crash wasn't as bad as he thought it was? Taking off his helmet to inspect it, Izuku's eyes went wide as he saw the massive indent on the thing where he impacted it. Touching the spot, Izuku flinched his hand away from how damn hot it was the thing singing his finger. Looking over to find his bike, thankfully the bodywork was mostly intact, the worst part of it was the back wheel had bent at an unnatural angle and the tires were clearly torn up from the rough ride he had given them.

"Alright... Now, this is starting to get a little freaky. What kind of quirk gives someone enhanced strength, durability, reflexes and lets him shoot energy from his body!" Looking at his arm again and flexing it, if he looked closer at his arm now. The boy noticed that he had some muscle definition that certainly wasn't there before! Ok, so this...This quirk he had awakened was clearly really, really strong and he needed to know how to properly use it and fast. He could hurt someone otherwise! Gulping down a nervous breath, the boy slowly approached his broken means of transportation and pressed the capsule button to shrink it and did the same with his helmet before going up to his apartment. Sighing to himself before he entered the door to find his mother there waiting for him with a smile that quickly turned sour when she saw the road rash on her baby boy.

"Oh Izuku, was that crash I heard you? I thought it must have been one of the neighborhood boys. Are you alright honey?" The doting mother jumped off of her place on the couch and came up to her child, inspecting his wounds best she could, making Izuku gain a very light blush on his face.

"I'm fine mom just had a bad crash when I tried to break. Thankfully my helmet took most of the impact so I am perfectly fine when it comes to that, I can replace everything with my allowance so don't worry about the bike." Izuku chuckled briefly when Inko backed off with a nod, and for a moment the boy was tempted to share his discovery today but...He didn't want to say anything until he had more control over his new quirk. So he just gave his mother a quick wave instead of the usual hug and went off to his room, trying to hide his nervous frame but mostly failing in the eyes of Inko.

After a quick shower and change out of his ruined clothes, Izuku sat upon his desk chair with computer up along with google and youtube in a few tabs. As the boy went about tying into his computer his fingers were being very delicate with each key. Being deliberate is only placing the bare minimum of pressure onto them this seemed to be enough to avoid breaking his keyboard in two when he was typing. On the screen, there were a few articles up with similar labels. "How to control your energy quirk." "Dealing with the sudden appearance of a super strength quirk." "Multi-function Quirks." "Special moves with your energy protection quirks!" Everything that Izuku read, it was useful sure. The articles on controlling his enhanced strength for sure would help him live a pretty normal daily life, but still...He couldn't find the correct thing for him. None of these articles were right in what they described! Nothing had that warm, comforting feeling of his new energy source and all the things about strength mostly described it with transformation quirks which he clearly didn't have! Crying out in frustration Izuku slammed his face into his hands not believing he couldn't find anything similar to his own powers.

Deciding to check out Youtube once more for some tutorial, the man went to the search bar before something strange caught the corner of his eye "21st Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Hen Finals." Humming a bit, Izuku chuckled. He could go for seeing some cool pre-quirk era martial arts for a bit. That stuff was always fun to see, and so he clicked on it wanting to ease some tension. As the video started scratchy footage started up with slightly muffled audio, nothing too bad and well...Izuku was just surprised at the quality of the footage considering how old it must be. Laying against his hand as he watched, the fight started out well with some really crazy martial arts by an old master and a young man with a...A Tail? What? Quickly pausing the video, the boy opened up a tab just to check, this tournament did, in fact, take place before the discovery of quirks. That was strange, they had sentient animals around sure but this seemed to be something completely different.

Putting that away for later, the young man went back to his video. Simply enjoying the martial arts fun and on the edge of his seat, a few times as the boy was almost knocked out but helicoptered his way to safety! Everything came to a head though, when the two participants started to talk about a "Kamehameha" before they lowered their hands and gathered energy between their palms the scene eliciting a gasp from Izuku as he watched them shoot beams of energy out at each other. They were a different color than his golden energy of course but it...It looked like the same essential thing! Shivering a bit from curiosity, Izuku then went on a binge of the old tournament fights. Noting all the instances of people using this energy in the battle for various attacks, explosions beams, and barriers! The bits of energy came in all colors as well, from his bright golden to a deep purple from a man called Tao Pai. Among it all, he also noticed a trend of three fighters, in particular, wearing a similar orange garb as if it was a uniform. Pausing on a frame to see the emblem proudly displayed on one boy's chest it clearly read turtle on it. Maybe that was the name of the school?

Switching off to his search engine once more, the boy searched for "turtle school martial arts" and found himself diving deep down the rabbit hole of conspiracy theories of the true history of the world. How was not the real killer of Cell and Buu. The King Piccolo incident and the Red Ribbon army all connected to these major events with one group of people all at the center of it. The "Turtle Hermit School" of martial arts, the people who have been really guarding earth for what seemed like forever from behind the scenes of history. Evidence torn off pieces of orange gis cracked earth and entire leveled valleys showing evidence of massive conflicts, the kind that could never be hidden if conducted by entire armies but if it was an elite group of powerful agents then...Maybe it could be reasonably kept quiet. Eventually, the boy got to a point where there was a speculated location of this "Turtle Hermit School" was somewhere off the coastline near Mount Paozu.

Closing his laptop for the night, Izuku got up and stretched his limbs letting blood flow return to them before he sighed. Those theories might just be the stuff of crazy men but... Well, he couldn't be sure until he checked it out somehow right? It was the weekend so he would be able to go out there with the bullet train to Satan city and a half day's travel if he could keep bike speed like he had today. He needed to understand his new power, something he didn't even know if he could call it a Quirk still, and this might be his best shot at finding out something about it.


	2. Chapter 2:Exploration

**Hello again my dear readers, how have you all been this past week? I am glad that this story has started to get some attention and you all are enjoying it quite a bit. Anyways lets get onto the reviews and into the story!**

**Cat addiction:Thank you for the appreciation my dear and I will be sure to continue for a while,**

**Karlos123ify: Well I am glad to have captured your attention**

**Anon83: Well, normally I am with you on that front but this time around I am making Katsuki different to the cannon counterpart with her motivations and such but the fact is, I am not changing the fact that she was an asshole to Izuku. That part won't change, but she will have gone a lot easier on him in this timeline because her motivations for tormenting him are completely different.**

Izuku nervously played with his phone as the train hurtled down the countryside. The high speed thing rushing past the green pastures and farms of earth. Normally, the young man would be eagerly looking out the window and taking small notes of all the various quirks and animals he was able to see but right now all his focus was on trying to control his super strength with gentle presses on his phone screen, each one deliberate and planned out as he did a few puzzles on his way to Satan City, the young man was so focused on his little training exercise he did not notice someone in the back of his cart observing him, the person's light blue hair slightly obscuring their vision of the boy. The train itself arrived at the major city within the hour, and very cautiously Izuku lifted himself out of the seat leaving just a slight imprint of his hand on the plastic before he went off. Walking somewhat slowly and deliberately, just enough to keep pace with a crowd while he still couldn't work out this damned new power of his.

Getting out into the streets where he could stop, the boy brought out his case of capsules. Number 10 was being repaired in a small shop back home. Thankfully he was able to replace his Helmet with one that had a bit more padding in it, getting number 12 out Izuku nervously looked at it, this was a really special one his mother had spent a while saving up to get for his birthday this year. He really didn't want to break this one as it wouldn't be cheap to replace but right now, he had no other option. Pressing on the capsule he released what looked like a normal racing bike. There was no kickstand, the frame was light and slender everything on it built for speed The real odd bits came at the handlebars, where along with the normal gear shifting levers there was an array of small buttons on it with small labels. Sitting up on the saddle and putting on his helmet, the boy took off like last time, biking through the backstreets of the town, this time trying his best to just maintain a normal speed until he was able to get out into the mountain roads. Bobbing and weaving through the obstacles of the city naturally, all while humming a small tune. Izuku himself easily navigating his way through the empty backstreets and onto a small dirt road that led off to Mount Paozu.

Once out there, Izuku let out a sigh of relief to be free of any traffic heading one way or the other. A highway a few miles to the west attracting pretty much all of the cars and other motorists, a small paved to his east being the preferred route of anyone else out for a leisurely ride for the weekend though none of them led right to his destination as the current road did. Licking his lips from anticipation, Izuku lifted his hips from the saddle while leaning his body forward, clicking his gears up by two knocks so more of his power would be transferred through the chain. A second after that and getting used to the gear Izuku started to pedal like hell! The bike, built for nothing but pure speed, responded in kind to the now superhuman strength being applied to hit by making the boy race forward at speeds that would rival any car on the road a huge cloud of dust kicking itself up behind him while the boy raced forward.

Izuku himself had a look of pure, unadulterated joy as he raced forward. The wind whipping against his face feeling nice and cool while the rest of his body was burning hot from the exercise, the young man loved it when he was able to break out his racing bike! Sure, he had never been in any competition or anything with it the boy still had to replace worn-out tires every month it seemed. Whenever he got this out, whenever he decided to travel on the wonderful machine he was currently on, the pure feeling of speed he had. The environment around him blurred into nothing but vague silhouettes that he could only barely navigate around in case anything became an obstacle. Like this, when he was riding free as he could along a lonely mountain road Izuku almost felt like he had a quirk of his own, something that he could use to save others with his speed and deftness! He could only really bust this thing out on these open roads though, otherwise, the boy knew he would crash a dozen times over.

As he tore through the countryside, the speed on this bike making capsule number 10 look like a snail, Izuku couldn't help but release a laugh of enjoyment before he came to the foothills of the mountain. The road itself going from mostly flat to very hilly, with enough steep slopes to intimidate any inexperienced young biker, for Izuku thought these looked just like extended ramps as he charged up each one. His newfound power helping him climb the mountains like never before, only building the speed up a few more times until he finally launched his bike into the air again off of a small hill, flying through the skies around Mount Paozu, eliciting one more chuckle from the boy. Not panicked or worried at all as he pressed one of his buttons to reveal the bike's true nature, out from the main body, two wings jutted out before solidifying and turning the bike into a glider while Izuku himself surveyed the air that he soared through his tongue out in frustration as he tried to find where this turtle school was supposed to be before spotting a nearby beach. Letting out a hum, he directed his bike in that direction, the wings making sure it was very controlled and even decent before he touched down on the ground and let himself coast the rest of the way. His previous speed and the momentum from his little glide around enough for him to easily get to the beach and stop with a gentle power slide, much easier to control than his hyperspeed break from yesterday.

Getting out his cellphone, the boy checked where he was with the suspected coordinates of the Turtle School. He was definitely around the right area, just needing to head southeast for a bit and he would hit a small island suspected to be the home of this martial arts school, though no one on the internet was able to confirm anything than an old house was there. Any investigations of said house thwarted by a door that was seemingly resistant to any damage and was locked uptight. It was still everything Izuku had to go on when investigating things though, putting his beloved bike back into its capsule form, for now, the boy sat down and opened up his backpack to dig into the onigiri he prepared for lunch today. The rice balls nicely wrapped up in white rice and a bit of seaweed, prepared specially by his mother for his usual Saturday ride. Smiling as he bit into it and tasted the tuna and veggies all lovingly placed into them he gratefully chowed down as much as he could on the things.

"Why those look marvelous, mind if I have one?" Suddenly, a very old and aged voice rang out drawing Izuku's attention. Looking over he saw a very elderly man wearing a strange orange Hawaiian shirt and sporting a large white beard, sunlight gleamed off his bald head and thick sunglasses as well. Looking at his quizzically, Izuku slowly swallowed his current mouthful before he looked back and forth between his remaining three balls and the old man. His stomach grumbling at the mere thought of giving up his mom's homemade lunch to this random old guy but... Looking at the man it was clear he likely didn't have any transportation or good on him, the guy wore shorts without any pockets for capsules or any real carrying bag after all. Sighing before shaking his head, Izuku reached for one of his spare rice balls and offered it to him.

"Sure, you probably need it more than I do sir. Though mind if I ask why you are out here all alone? Not the kind of road most people go on for a leisure drive ya know?" There was still a slight grumble in the young man's voice but it was mostly just genuine curiosity and his innate want to help others coming through. The mysterious old man let out a hearty chuckle before taking the offered food and sitting beside the younger male before he started to dig into the food.

"And I could say much the same of you, young man! I just happen to enjoy the calmer bits of nature away from the city, my home isn't all too far from here, but why would a city boy like you want to come out near this old beach?" Listening to the words of the man, Izuku could hear there was something a bit deeper to them than just general small talk. Staying quiet as he bit into his food again, to carefully think out his words the boy looked off into the sea with a fire in his eyes.

"I heard of the Turtle School being near here, on an island with a strange pink house. I am looking to go out there and maybe talk to whoever lives on that land."

"Hm, I have come across many people with that same goal. All looking to "expose" the truth of the world by finding real damning evidence that it is the origin of some wacky unexplained phenomenon. All of them went home, their efforts wasted. What makes you think that you would get different results to all of them?" In response to this, Izuku let out a small chuckle before holding out his palm and drawing out a bit of his energy, a golden orb of the stuff forming. Making the old man's eyes widened beneath his sunglasses.

"Because I am looking for help maybe? Yesterday I had a really bad encounter with a villain, nearly died because of it before this weird energy was expelled from my body and I passed out. A few hours later, I woke up much stronger, faster and more durable than before. Along with the ability to project this strange energy from my hands. After doing research, this place might be the only one on earth that can teach me about what is going on with me and how to control this strange new quirk of mine." The boy chose his words carefully, knowing that the old man was scrutinizing every single one of them before he nodded with a grunt while finishing off the food provided to him.

"Well then, I wish you luck in your little quest. Maybe whoever lives on that island will be sympathetic after hearing that story, though I wonder how you intend to get to it without a boat. Or is that in a capsule?" Laughing aloud from that, the boy got out his bike once more and rolled it through the sand out into the ocean while pressing a blue button, a small wave decorating it while the wheels inflated more and paddles extended from the sides.

"I have an all-terrain speed bike with me, sir. It lets me go pretty much anywhere I want as long as I have the strength to push down the pedals. Oh, before I forget, sir, my name is Izuku, sorry that the introduction was kind of late.

"Oh no, it was rude of me to talk like that without telling you my name first young lad. This old man likes to be called Roshi. It was a pleasant time meeting you, and I hope to see you around these parts in the future." The old master gave a nice chuckle, receiving a nod in turn from the boy as he took off on the water, the bike itself handling quite well in the sea that led to this so-called "Kame house"

After a few hours of pedaling his way through the water, the boy could finally see it! A small island decorated with a garish pink house on top of it. That must be the place, right? Putting more pressure on his pedals than before, Izuku started his way speeding through the ocean before he made landfall on the beach. Kicking up a bit of sand on the way with his paddles but otherwise, there was no incident while he put his beloved bike back into its capsule and headed up to the home itself. Each step feeling a little heavier until he got onto the porch and raised his hand nervously if this didn't work then...Then he wouldn't have anyone to turn to or question about his new powers and would need to figure out everything on his own and while he could certainly do that...It was a lot easier when he had someone supporting him along the way.

Rapping on the door three times as lightly as he could, Izuku took a step back and put his hands behind his arms. Ready to be greeted with nothing, just as Roshi and the other explorers said he would be when the sudden cry of a familiar old voice called out for him to wait a moment as the sounds of various locks being undone echoed through his ears for a few moments before the door opened to reveal Roshi, though this time wearing a martial arts gi and a giant turtle shell on his back.

"So you actually made it kid! Good, because I don't think you would be able to handle any real training without being able to do at least that much. Now, why don't you come inside and have a drink with me before any of that nonsense pops up ok?" The old man's kind demeanor disarmed the boy as he looked around for any boats or signs of transportation, seeing nothing at all and it was confusing the hell out of him did...Did this old man have a teleporting quirk or something like that? Stepping into his house absentmindedly, the boy immediately blushed and turned his eyes away at the various nude pin-ups around the house. Closing his eyes while trying not to imagine a few girls from his school like that, especially Kaachan. The thought of that sent shivers of fear up his spine, the girl would surely kill him if he even thought about her in the nude!

"Eh? What the heck are ya- Oh the posters, I forgot you youngins can't exactly handle that kind of stuff Heehee! I lived with children for so long and I somehow forgot about something as simple as that. Go ahead and sit on the couch and I can explain some things to ya. Also you in the bushes! Get out of hiding and come in no one is trying to hurt ya!" A yelp echoed from just outside the house as a young man leaped from them a bit before a loud sigh as the new arrival walked in and sat next to Izuku on the couch.

Deciding to open his eyes and turn his head to see who the new guy was, Izuku saw a light blue-haired man, said hair styled upwards with small spikes jutting from it and bangs. Weird combination, but the guy made it work. He was wearing some strange camo gear that had the capsule corp logo on its arm. That, along with his facial structure and everything reminded Izuku of someone. Someone important though he couldn't quite place it.

"Sorry Master Roshi, we just got a report about this kid flying through the air and shooting ki blasts, then make arrangements to get into Satan city...I would never have imagined his destination was your home though."

"Yeah yeah, make all the excuses you want Boxer. You still need to improve your stealth if you want to be a real spy! I could sense you from a mile away, anyways that is neither here nor there. You came to investigate Izuku here because he is a threat right?" The old man walked around his kitchen absentmindedly making everyone some tea before sitting onto a seat opposite to the younger two men.

"Er yes... If someone with Ki suddenly started to use it or blast it around with mal intent or even just not enough control it could easily cause massive damage to the world as you know. Though it looks like the boy was aware of this as well, coming to you for advice and all." The man's slightly gruff voice was undercut by the clear embarrassment and bashfulness he felt being in this situation. Roshi himself taking a long and deliberate sip of his tea before lowering his cup with a sigh.

"First off young man, stop talking about Izuku as if he wasn't sitting next to you. Secondly, what were you planning to do with him if he did not come to me for advice hm? Would you have killed a young man for the mere crime of possessing ki? An energy that flows in everyone?" Looking between the two men as they started to discuss terms that mad his head spin, Izuku bashfully raised his hand between them to draw attention to himself, along with a low cough.

"Um hey, could either or you explain what is going on with this ki? And is it related to how I suddenly got so much stronger yesterday after the villain attack? I want help controlling that stuff so I don't hurt others first of all..." As he spoke, the boy trailed off a bit into mumbles while blushing lightly. He didn't want to admit that he planned to be a hero with the powers after they talked about it so seriously.

"Yes and no young man. Yes, ki is very much related to why you even survived that attack. The fact that you recovered from a near-death experience is why your power increased so much in a small amount of time. As for why that is...Those are some very careful secrets that I don't think you should hear fully until you are confirmed to be trustworthy." The blue-haired guy, named Boxer? He spoke with a slight groan before looking over to Roshi for help here.

"Yes, I do think he should do some sort of test before he gets a teacher about controlling his ki and power. Though, I know I ain't going to do it! My students have all gone through their paths and life after all, and really. I wasn't that good of a teacher outside of the basic forms for them." Within his words, the old master held a cheerful somberness about these students. The kids from the world tournament probably.

"What are you talking about Master Roshi? Most of the Z fighters wouldn't even be here without guidance from the Turtle School! You taught your students everything they knew about proper martial arts after all!" Boxer's exasperated tone was cut off by a hearty laugh from Roshi, a small tear dripping from his eye before he shook his head.

"Ooh boy, I haven't had such a good laugh in a while. Anyways, Boxer I only build up a foundational body for Goku and Krillin to work off of. I provided no forms or katas for them to go through, everything they knew was from the training they had done before I even met them. Heck, I didn't even teach the boys my special technique! Every one of them, even Yamcha was able to figure it out on their own and went on to make their special moves based on it, Izuku's problem here is control and even you have to admit, I have never been the best with ki manipulation." Seemingly outwitted by the old man, Boxers pouted while looking away.

"Well, who is going to do it then? I can't teach, never have been good at it and well, no one back at Capsule Corp could help a kid in his situation. Maybe we could contact the Son family? They might have some spare time for training a new kid." At this point, Izuku decided to just go silent as the adults discussed what sounded like his future and the boy nervously pulled his legs up on the couch and hugged them. He wasn't ready to do any sort of test or trial! And from what it sounded like, these guys were wrapped in a world completely separate to his own.

"No no, you can't do that it would be a bother and they mostly live in the city these days. You can't exactly do proper Ki training in the middle of a major metropolitan area now...Hmm, this is a tough cookie." The bald man let out a groan of frustration as he tried wracking his brain of the people he knew when a familiar gruff voice came from the door.

"Mind if I chime in? I do have some experience with teaching beginners after all.?" Drawing the attention of everyone in the room, Izuku's eyes widened as he saw a seven-foot giant of a green man standing in the doorway with a small smirk on his face while looking at the group.


	3. Chapter 3:Meditation

**Hello my dear readers, here we are again with another chapter. I hope you all enjoy seeing Izuku's journey to become stronger and a hero and that you find I am being loyal to all the characters involved that I have set up here. Anyways let's go onto the reviews.**

**Eddyg125:Well, here we are continuing it.**

**WBE:Thank you for the input, I am glad you are enjoying the story that I am working hard on. I will try to keep up to your standards from now on.**

**Krasus1988:What's going to kill him? Piccolo's training or Katsuki?**

**Kisame Hosigaki:He may have perfect control now but he is certainly lacking behind when you consider his age and the other Z Fighters, it took him 50 years to be able to use the Kamehameha while it took his students, even the earthlings around 3-6 maxiumum which shows me that he is not the best at it. That and his MAX Power form, which bulks him up to me is reminicient of SSJ 3rd grade, which leads me to belive the can't control all the Ki flowing into his body properly causing him to bulk up. Though this is just my interpritation of the situation.**

**Thats all for the reviews this time, anyways lets get right into the story!  
**  
Staring forward at the giant green man with his jaw slightly unhinged. Sure he had seen some large and strange body shapes while growing up but still, there was something a lot more...Alien about this guy with the pink pads on his arms and slightly wrinkled skin texture. The young man couldn't explain it though. Hearing a soft chuckle from the giant, he smirked at Izuku with a lot of humor in his eyes.

"What? First time seeing a giant green man? I would have thought them common among your current society, though I guess the fact that Namekians reproduce asexually might add to your confusion. Anyways, if you two don't mind I would like to train Izuku here." The Namekian? Namekian's gruff voice carried soft confidence that only the strongest heroes had when in interviews, it was a tone that gave him a bit of comfort compared to Boxer's slightly panicked one about the situation.

"A-alright but we need to test him somehow! See if he isn't going to harm others with the powers that he is going to get! Like, we can't just trust a kid with the power to destroy plan-" Realizing he was saying too much, the man quickly cut himself off and looked at Izuku nervously, suspecting him of some sort of foul play here while Roshi let out a groan.

"Ugh, why can't you young people just trust others nowadays? I already talked to him, when he had no idea about who I was. Heck, the boy even offered me his mother's cooking because I was simply hungry if he wasn't at least good on some level we wouldn't be talking now!" The two older men then dived into an argument about whether his actions constituted Izuku being a good person, with each of Boxer's worried being deflected only to have another come up before the green man let out a loud cough to call everyone's attention.

"Do you two really think I would come here without planning for that? And did you forget where I live most of the time? Come out here Izuku, I have something that is a sufficient "test" for the rich boy." Still slightly stunned and not sure if he should speak out in his defense, Izuku followed the green man outside to the beach where a large golden cloud sat there floating...That was certainly strange, behind him he heard Roshi let out an exasperated laugh before shaking his head.

"Go ahead and try to ride it Izuku. This will test if you are going to be further taught how to use your Ki." Taking a deep breath hearing Namekian's word, Izuku approached the cloud cautiously reaching out a hand to press down on it with skepticism on his face, did they expect this to be a real te- he paused in thought as he was met with sudden resistance from the cloud as if it was solid. Maybe they were right and he could ride on it? Pushing against the cloud and stepping on, he bounced a bit on the thing. Finding it to be really solid beneath him he looked back to the group to see a smirking Roshi who had his chest puffed out against Boxer.

"Um, I am sorry but I don't understand how this is a test? Wouldn't anyone be able to ride this if it was solid? I mean, it feels nice to stand on and I am betting it would be a nice seat but that isn't really a test is it?" Izuku's confusion brought laughs from the whole group, making the young man blush and look away. Regretting his question almost immediately after asking it before the oldest of the group stopped.

"Young man, what you are on is called a Nimbus. It is a special cloud that lets people ride it sure, but only the pure of heart can do so without assistance, the mere fact that you are not falling through it means you are a good guy. Though, that isn't the main reason why you brought it right Piccolo?" The Namekian, now named nodded a bit before cracking his neck slightly.

"Pure of heart but I...I know I am not that." He blushed thinking about the images of Katsuki in a possible bikini again before shaking his head, the girl certainly wouldn't like him thinking about her in that way. His statement earning a sigh from Piccolo while approaching him with a smile.

"First off, feeling a little bit of lust is completely natural Izuku. For creatures that reproduce sexually as you do, it is only natural to feel that, Just because you feel a bit of lust, greed, arrogance, or any other vice does not mean you aren't pure of heart. It is when you let those aspects consume a part of your life when that happens. Now as to why I really brought this, you are going to need a good mode of transportation beyond that bike of yours to train with me."

"Alright, but I need to be sure I can stay in school while training with you ok? I won't be able to get into UA with bad grades if I drop out or something just to train they will never accept me! No school will." Izuku shook his head at the thought that he would be rejected from his dream school because he wanted to get enough power to join it in the first place.

"Hm...That complicates things a bit, when I trained the others they didn't have "school" to deal with. Though I suppose as long as you keep up your training it can be like Gohan after the Tournament of Power..." Though clearly upset at the new development and grumbling a bit, Piccolo did nod before walking away talking about reforming plans or something.

"Speaking of, what exactly do you plan to do when you're taught how to use your Ki Izuku? You mentioned UA, but they have a lot of different courses for you to get into. Is this just trying to control your strength or do you actually want to use it?" Boxer, now calmed down from the little test they had looked over Izuku. Trying to find any sign of dishonesty within his words while Izuku blushed lightly again, to guys like these who clearly practiced martial arts for some self-improvement. His motivations would likely sound selfish right?

"Well ah... I have spent my whole life as a quirkless nobody, someone weak that needs to...Needs to be protected by those that are strong." As he spoke, the flash of his childhood best friend went through his mind before he shook his head clear of those thoughts.

"But I have still always admired Heroes of all kinds and I never gave up wanting to be one despite what everyone said... So, I want to train myself to use that power to protect others! I want to become a hero with this Ki energy, one that can save everyone he can see with a smile no matter what evil tries to harm the world! It's kind of selfish and I admit, this is sort of fulfilling my lifelong dream as well but...I want to be a Hero with this power!" As he spoke, the boy's blush rose to a fever while he closed his eyes. Expecting to hear some more laughter or admonishment for his goals but heard nothing but the quiet crashing of waves behind him. Cautiously he peeked his eye open to see a trio of approving smiles looking at him. Piccolo, in particular, was looking at him a little strangely.

"W-what? You asked for the reason I am doing this and I gave it to you. There is no need to make fun of me for it you know."

"Oh no...It's just your speech reminded me of an old friend... He had a similar disposition to you around your age. Anyways, you have a fine reason for growing stronger, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise Izuku. Now as for your training...I think I have a place we can go for that follow me." Piccolo then started to levitate from the ground, making Izuku do a double-take before he calmed down a bit, a flying green man was likely to be far from the strangest thing he would see now that he knew about these people.

"The Nimbus should move in accordance with your own thoughts and will. Just think about a direction and head off that way." Nodding with the instructions, Izuku sat down on the golden clouds. The thing feeling very plush under his bottom before he thought up but cautiously and the thing started to slowly levitate upwards. Carrying him with it easily while he wanted the thing to speed up and the cloud suddenly started to shoot up at a breakneck speed. The wind whipping against his neck before he cried out for the thing to stop and it did. The cloud came to a sudden slamming stop and Izuku braced for the sudden impact from the speed shift but...Felt none of it. Opening his eyes now, he looked around cautiously, looking over the edge of his cloud and getting a little queasy seeing how far up he was. The sight of Kame house's small roof down there making him realize just how high the cloud brought him!

Wait, if he was this high how was he getting enough oxygen! Starting to panic a bit while gasping for breath to try and stay alive, the young man lost his balance and tripped right off the cloud. Sending his body hurtling down towards the waiting ocean below!

"No! No no! N-Nimbus? Help! Help!" Izuku's arms flailed around on his sides trying to control his movement in any way possible, not noticing the golden streak next to him that suddenly turned and caught him. Izuku's body sinking into the Nimbus's surface while taking in deep breaths. So, this would take a while to get right it seemed. Taking in a few calming breaths, he positioned himself and thought about where he wanted to go, down at a reasonable pace. The cloud itself did just that, taking him down to the roof of Kame house where Roshi was rolling on the floor laughing at his misfortune. Doing a rude imitation of him falling from the sky like that! Grunting he looked at Piccolo and nodded, the man taking off with Izuku following behind best he could to keep his thoughts and will correct.

After a flight made mostly in silence, the wind and sounds of birds being the only sounds before Piccolo went down into what looked like a deserted wasteland, the only signs of life being sparse patches of grass among the large mountains. Izuku followed obviously before he touched down and cautiously got off of the Nimbus, looking to it so that he was sure it wouldn't just disappear or something like that.

"Don't worry about that, though now that we are here it is time to start your training. We shall meet in this place every day after you finish school, don't worry about how far out it is. Your Nimbus can fly faster than any train while its magic protects your body from the wind and forces that would harm you." Getting a curt and respectful nod from the young man, Piccolo's soft smile quickly turned into a neutral face that looked vaguely angry, though Izuku just presumed it was a "teacher mode" the Namekian went into.

"Sounds fine, I can just tell my mom I am taking extra classes or something... Now, what are we going to work on first?! Shooting out energy from our palms like in the videos? Maybe work on some basic martial arts forms so I can throw a punch well?" Izuku couldn't hide his excitement at the prospect of finally having a quirk to train and work on, his eyes twinkling a bit with energy. Was this what Kaachan felt when she first got her explosion quirk? The young man's excitement died a little bit though as Piccolo shook his head and sat down, crossing his legs and bringing his hands together.

"Neither...We are going to start with meditation, calming yourself and controlling your energy." Hearing a soft groan of disappointment, Piccolo sighed a bit before looking right at his new student in his eyes.

"You want to control your power right? Make it so you can open a door without ripping the handle off? If you want to do that then you must have control over your Ki to a fine point, I myself am thousands of times stronger than you if I tried to merely walk without having this control my legs would break through the earth with each step. With meditation and control, however, I can limit my strength to a reasonable level for everyday life." After the little explanation, Izuku gave a slight nod before settling down onto the ground, trying to imitate his teacher's pose somewhat but looking awkward while doing so. It was good enough he hoped when he brought up his hands together.

"Alright then, follow my instructions to the letter. Close your eyes and try to turn off all of your senses, tune out the wind and the feeling of the sun on your skin and turn all your thoughts inward to try and find your inner Ki your energy" Following the directions, Izuku closed his eyes and let out a small hum, a sound from himself he could focus on while trying to go inwards, reaching throughout his body but not really feeling anything. He had felt his Ki before though right? He used it on command when he was on his bike so he just needed to recall that feeling, the one of inner warmth. The soft energy of life that was pooled inside of him focusing for what felt like hours while he tried to get the well of energy, he eventually was able to recall that feeling starting in his stomach. There when he focused on his stomach he felt it tossing and turning, like a small ocean inside of him, flowing and ebbing slightly throughout his body while it all eventually congregated into one place.

"Good, I can sense it now your Ki is rising simply from you feeling it. Concentrate on the flow of energy throughout all your limbs, memorize that sensation of warmth, of life that goes through you. Then I want you to try and form a mental dam within yourself, something to block and restrict Ki flow through your body. This will help you control that strength by limiting the amount of energy you can deal with, make it carefully so that you can break through this barrier when needed and access your full strength." Alright, that sounded doable it made sense somewhat? Concentrating on the flow of his energy from his stomach to the rest of his body he found one place that seemed to be the source of the "stream" of energy that had pooled in his stomach that would eventually offshoot into the small flows to his limbs.

Letting out a breath of concentration, Izuku visualized what Piccolo had described, a dam being constructed along the path of his ki, blocking off most of it but letting a small amount flow through to the rest of his body. The construction of this barrier in his mind was meticulous as he imagined each little piece of it coming into place exactly where it needed to be, the mental imaging was difficult to be sure. His focus turned completely on the task his teacher had set out for him hereafter some time Izuku found in his mind he had made something passable? A large amount of the energy was being stopped and pooling in his stomach while there was just enough flow into his limbs to hopefully give him slightly enhanced strength. At least that was the goal if he succeeded that would have to be tested.

"A-alright Piccolo, I think that I did it. Though I don't know if I did it well enough. Is there a way to test this?" Izuku was nervous if he failed this most basic task he would have an incredibly hard time from now on. Opening his eyes he looked at the green man who nodded slightly at him before standing up.

"If you think you are fine then I want you to try and push into that rock over there. You were able to put an indent into concrete yesterday right? Do that same thing and we should know if the technique was successful." Silently, Izuku raised from his position and approached the large stone and nervously brought a hand to the surface and lay his hand against it. Letting out a small cry he pushed as hard as he could into the rock face, trying his damndest to imprint his hand into the surface putting all his strength into it! When he brought his hand back, he was disappointed seeing there as a very slight imprint of his hand in it but his spirits raised a bit seeing it wasn't as deep.

"I..I did it somewhat! I was able to control it!" This was better than he could have expected! Being able to just limit his abilities in this way was strangely...Freeing he guessed, as it felt like he could go out without hurting people too much. Turning around his smile died seeing Piccolo's stern look. Something about that stare telling Izuku that he was taking things much too lightly for his teacher's liking.

"That's fine enough I guess, though now we are going through the process of breaking through that barrier and letting it flow throughout your body and starting all over again. Alright, runt?!" Piccolo then stood before the human, his legs spread out shoulder width his arms out and facing him while he waited for the boy to assume his stance. Izuku did so, imitating him as close as possible while trying to get the form just right.

"Good, now to unleash that power you must cause a surge of it to burst through the barrier, think about cracking through the dam you made in the "stream" of your ki and having all of the restricted energy burst forth at once! This is optimal for that simply because it is well-rooted in the ground and you can brace your body for the influx of energy throughout the limbs. It also helps if you hell a bit and try to project the ki outwards...Like this!" The green man then fell into a low pitched, but echoing yell while a purple energy seemed to surround him, the rocks on the ground next to Piccolo's feet starting to levitate from all the excess energy being poured into the nearby air before it stopped in a small burst of the stuff when he was done. Leaving Izuku to mutter to himself while going through the steps.

"Alright so, I should dig my feet into the ground. Find my well of ki in my stomach again, ok check I feel it churning a lot...A lot more than when it was free, now I just need to focus and draw it out in a tidal wave to break through the mental barrier. 3...2...1..." Closing his eyes again to focus on it, Izuku let out a small scream as he tried to draw out all of his ki energy through the barrier he put there. The mental blockage restricting his ki flow and free it in the air. An aura of light yellow appearing around the boy while his hair raised from the effort, mentally directing the ocean of ki to batter against the barrier over and over again, each time coming at it with more force while his energy was expelled into the air some the longer he spent doing this. With one final, guttural yell, Izuku burst through the mental barrier and felt it. The pure power of life surging through his whole body at once. Opening his eyes with a gasp at the power flowing through him, Izuku took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, this was something he would need to get used to from now on so better memorize the feeling.

"It looks like you were able to do it...In around ten minutes! That kind of time-wasting is unacceptable in a real fight for such a simple task. Because unless your opponent is nice and polite, waiting for you to power up like a good sport you will be killed before the fight even starts! Now, I want you to seal your power and release it again and again until you can barely feel the ki flowing through your veins! Do you understand me!?" With one more nod from Izuku, the young man set about this training regimen for what seemed like hours, constantly sealing away and freeing his power. Going off until sunset and the boy needed to get home lest he worries his mother. So, waving his teacher off with a semi limp arm Izuku hopped right onto his cloud and flew off into the crimson sky, a smile of determination plastered on his face


	4. Chapter 4:Confrontation

**Hello my dear readers, it has been a while hasn't it? Well I am back and going to be updating hopefully a bit more frequently. My other story is on hiatus right now as I figure out the plot I want to go through and what I want the ending to be and I have another one in the works that is no where near ready to be put out into the world yet so this will be my only posted project for a bit. Anyways, here we get the proper introduction of my version of Bakugou here and how they differ form cannon...Well side from their gender which of course there is that. Anyways let's get into the reviews.**

**GuestGuest:Well I am glad you are liking the story thus far, I hope my takes are as unique as you like them. I also hope you continue to enjoy my story**

**Thats it for this time, as always I welcome anyone's input and critisim to possibly make my work better and improve upon what I already have. So feel free to review or even shoot me a PM about it, but enough about that. Let's dive right into the story**

Katsumi grunted a bit as she walked through the hallways of her little school, the usual possie of jackasses following behind him, talking about some new younger transfers that were coming into the school saying how they were going to take things over or some shit. It was all the same, she would ignore the little fuckers until they actually tried to do anything to him and everything would end up nice and dandy. That was when she caught word of something unacceptable

"Yeah and I heard they joined the school for easy prey, heard that we have the one quirkless kid for like the entire prefecture or something... Said that kid would be the best mark they had in... years." The young man's tone slowly became more nervous as he saw an aura of menace start emanating from Katsumi as they talked before he groaned aloud remembering what he said.

"Fuck I pressed the Deku button. Before you ask I think they are supposed to meet underneath the bleachers outside of school or something." Katsumi gave a small nod and a dark chuckle at that before she dashed off towards the nearest window, leaping out and falling forward for a long while before she popped her arm down and set off an explosion to stop her fall, quirk usage was usually not allowed on school grounds of course, but if it was being used to save your life or prevent injury than it was completely fine and accepted! Of course, the boy abused this loophole to the highest degree when she didn't want to take the goddamn stairs!

The young woman continued that trend, falling just far enough that she could use her quirk to stop the fall legally and blasting off at high speed until she reached the bleachers where the fresh meat was hanging out. Letting lose a bone-chilling cackle Katsumi descended upon the unwitting jackasses taking out the lead douche with a punch enhanced by her final travel explosion before landing and cracking her knuckles.

"Now boys, I heard you all are planning on making our resident quirkless boy your new punching bag am I right? Well, this is just one little problem with that." She gave the boys a sickly sweet smile, even squinting her eyes up a bit from how things were going while she cracked her knuckles before suddenly jumping at the nearest would be bully grabbing the back of her head and slammed it hard onto her rising knee forcing blood to start gushing from the douchebag's nose as he cried out in pain falling to the ground while clenching his nose. Blood leaking out from between his fingers a bit.

"That little bastard is mine! He is my mark and only I am allowed to pick on him got it!" He then growled as two of the remaining boys tried charging at him from either side, the boy just smiled before she slammed her fist into one boy's abdomen before dodging an attempted punch with a spin that went right into a harsh elbow slam before she drove her elbow farther into the man's face, breaking it for sure with a sickening crack.

"And if I ever catch a whisper of any of you two-bit hacks trying to mess with my mark again, well this is going to seem like fucking Disneyland in comparison!" she laughed a bit as the remaining boy that wasn't on the ground in pain and or bleeding nodded pathetically and Katsuku just gave them a nod and thumbs up before climbing to the bleachers to leap off and use his little speed trick, only she was allowed to pick on Deku after all. She smiled with a small blush thinking back to all the times she needed to make a "show of force" to her possie to keep the rest of the gang off his ass, either through a fight like that or consistent bullying of the poor boy. Whenever he got enough money to buy a new All Might Figure or replacement tires for his bike she just happened to catch the wind and extort the stuff from him. Only for her to "accidentally" buy two of the same figure, get extra katsudon while out. Or he would get a mysterious package on his doorstep with tires that were a bit more expensive and quality than the ones Izuku had planned on getting, with Katsumi's own wallet a little lighter as a result.

She still liked the boy, after all, Izuku was just too kind and honest to really hate or for her to revel in picking on. If only he would stop with the goddamn his complex and let himself be protected like the other weaklings then everything would be perfect! Well, what she did on Friday should have ended that dream, as hard as it was to straight-up destroy the journal and his friend's dreams it was for the best, he couldn't be a hero without any quirk and trying would only result in his injury or death...Right?

As she got back into the school building, poping her fingers with a stretch. The blond let out a sigh of satisfaction, the little extras were being kept in check. She was still the top dog around the school and pretty soon she would see her best friend in the world come in through the door with his dreams crushed and now leading a life that wouldn't lead to him having a painful death! That last part sounded worse in her head now that she thought about it, slapping her cheeks a bit she shook her head to focus. There was no time to be nice and regret what she had done! It was all to protect him after all! The bullying, the general dickery and ruling the school it was all to protect him right?

She was brought out of these thoughts when the main doors of the school opened to reveal Izuku like always and she almost smiled seeing the boy. Until she saw the notebook he carried, it was the partially black and charred husk that she had blown up on Friday!

"No...No this isn't happening." She whispered to herself as she started to walk towards the young man. He couldn't have actually picked that up to continue using it, could he? That was just...Just asinine! Feeling a low rumbling in her throat she approached him as he tried to run past her, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and slamming him against the walls while she stared up into his eyes, fury raging in her own.

"Hey, jackass! I thought I told you to give up that hero shit! So why are you coming in here with that notebook you always carry! Do you want to die?!" As she spoke, the woman searched for her friend's eyes. Trying to find anything in them that could indicate why he was doing this, she saw them on Friday after all, those eyes that had finally given up on being like All Might. They had finally given up on that and decided to let her do her job! The woman let out a few tense breaths as Izuku spoke.

"And I said I wasn't going to give up didn't I Kaachan!" As he spoke, Katsumi saw the sparks and embers of defiance she hoped she had stamped out still there, burning on despite the downpour of sorrow she had poured into him. This couldn't be real right?

"Idiot! You have no powers! None, zilch, nada! You have no chance of standing up to any of the villains so why don't you just give on being a front liner Deku! If you wanted to save lives and be connected to the future number one you obviously should go into support to make me the best damn gear in the world!" She slammed him against the wall again with a loud thud, pushing his body enough to make a small dent in the wall from her frustration. She thought that it had finally happened, she thought that they could finally...Finally, work together again after Friday! He would be the best damn support technician in the world if he tried so why was this idiot insisting on going out there himself?! They could be unbeatable and she would be the undisputed number one even faster with him by her side so why! She would... Actually, be able to be friends with him again in the open. Feeling a sharp pain in her wrist, the young woman gasped a bit before looking up at the young man currently gripping her wrist intensely.

"You're wrong Kaachan! I have powers...I have them now, my quirk came in on Friday! So I can use them! My quirk will let me fight off any villains and protect others! If I can refine them I can protect anyone!" At that, he gripped her wrist hard and his eyes flared up with a determination in there that burned brightly and steadily. The surprise and pain made the girl suddenly drop the boy and clench her wrist in pain while the boy walked off, looking to her wrist she saw small bruises starting to form where he gripped her and looking at his retreating form she gulped. Memories of that fire flooding her mind, ones that were honestly some of the happiest ones in her life when she and Izuku faced down the "bad guys" together before middle school started when...When was the last time she saw that fire in Izuku? When had she stamped it out and how did he reignite his will? The girl contemplated this as she rubbed the wrist, heading off to the nurse's to grab an ice pack in silence.

Things started to pick up again during PE with the boys that day, they were engaged in an intense game of basketball and of course, Katsumi was dominating as always! No matter what the competition there was no one who would even stand half a chance against her dominance, stealing the ball from another player and going into a spin, dribbling the ball along with her as she avoided potential grabs, the girl got right up to the three-pointer line and did a swift toss in before looking away, hearing the faint swoosh of the ball entering the basket as she walked away from it. Looking to the scoreboard she smiled seeing her team dominating at a 15-0 game with hers obviously in the lead. The clock for this game was running down and Katsumi sure as hell wasn't going to let the team score even a single point while she was playing! Though looking at the opposing team and her own there was one large component missing, where the fuck was Izuku?

Letting her eyes wander a bit, she spotted the mess of green hair on the other team's bench sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed and doing...Something he clearly was focused on something from this facial expression but what it was exactly wasn't clear. Still, it was good he was staying out of her way for now. Katsumi really didn't want to deal with the mental hangups he brought with him after their encounter this morning. After all, even if Izuku got a quirk that didn't mean he could use it well right? He wouldn't be able to master it in the remaining months until the entrance exam and that would be the nail in the coffin on that dream, he could finally move on to doing something he could do really well!

"Hey, Midoriya! Stop napping and join in the game! We are getting destroyed out here and could use all the damn help we can get!" The blond girl turned to the originator of that voice with a growl, it was one of the goons that usually followed her around giving him the biggest shit-eating grin of his life. Oh, that extra is going to regret messing with her like this! But, looking back to the boy he slowly opened his eyes as if coming out of some sort of trance and stood up with a stretch.

"Oh, sorry about that! I was just doing some meditation to help control my quirk ya know?! I can join in now and hopefully, we can snap victory from the jaws of defeat!" The would-be hero cheerily jumped up and down to get his blood flowing before walking out onto the court while the class chuckled a little bit at his statement for quirk control. Everyone knew that Izuku was quirkless after all, no one could ever believe that he had just gotten one suddenly! Though Katsumi was a bit more on edge as she looked at the green-haired boy, that little trance he had been in clearly was more than just napping after all. Maybe he was telling the truth about being a late bloomer, either way, she went into her stance and got ready to crush the boy once more. It was a shame they weren't on the same team, Izuku was really the only one that could keep up with her most days due to his insanely well-muscled legs and glutes.

Clearing her mind of that mental image she still smirked at the man in front of her, he might be almost as fast as her, but she was leagues beyond him in every other field! As the basketball was thrown into the air for grabs, Katsumi leaped up as she always did, intent on grabbing the ball for herself, only to swipe at air as Deku grabbed the ball before a swift landing and he started to tear down the court, moving so fast even she could barely keep up, weaving in and out of the various boys and girls trying to catch the quirkless boy, catching nothing but as he got past the three-pointer line and made his toss. The rubber ball flying right into the basket before Izuku went to grab the ball again and bring it around for a second shot. Grunting a bit Katsumi charged forward, running at her top speed and jumping into the air as the second shot was made, flying over Izuku's head and intercepting the basketball with a slam down onto the thing. Sending the ball hurtling towards the ground, the sound of it bouncing echoing throughout the court while Izuku once again went to grab it while Katsumi's teammates got to it first passing it right to the star player as she landed.

Once the orange ball of rubber was in her hand, Katsumi let out a whistle for the team to follow her as she started to rush down the court. Dribbling best she could while her teammates went off into their various positions. Shutting down every member of the opposing team...Except for the Wannabe hero on her tail, running her down with good humor in his eyes, she smiled back at him, a genuine one oh how she wished they could do this kind of game more often and from Deku's face he wished they could do this too. Why did life have to be so damn complicated? Shaking her head Katsumi turned her attention back to the target at hand, making up for the points that Izuku just took from her team! Once at the correct range, Katsumi went into a stop, using the momentum of her run to further increase the power of her throw into the basket as a green blur rushed past her and grabbed onto the flying ball mid-air.

Katsumi could feel the confident smile on that idiot's face as he caught her throw mid-air and prepared himself, but looking up there was no way Izuku had the pure upper body strength nor the balls to jus- Her thoughts were interrupted by Izuku clearly shooting his ball at her team's basket from the other side of the damn court from mid-air! The most amazing thing about it was that it fucking went in! Scoring the 3 points and bringing the score up to 15-5. Bearly five minutes in and Izuku had already recovered a third of his team's loss.

The rest of the game followed a similar style, with Izuku and Katsumi locked in a small battle for dominance each one freely stealing the ball from one another and going for a shot, only for it to be blocked by their opponent and the whole dance started over again between the two. The opposing wills of the two former friends creating sparks of conflict throughout the courtyard and just getting the whole class into an intense, but fun game of basketball that was usually dominated by Katsumi's team. Izuku's team fighting an uphill battle to gain a lead over the dominating presence of Katsumi and her well trained and coordinated efforts. Ending with a load of kids collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the activities and panting heavily. The last two standing obviously being her and the man who everyone thought was useless.

"That's game asshats! 25-20 in my team's favor which means we are the winners! Don't try to challenge the queen in their kingdom again! Or else I'll just have to teach you another lesson." Feeling pumped up, the bully raced towards the team's downed captain, her friend that had brought Izuku into this whole mess and slammed her foot into the man's ribs, just hard enough for the jackass to cry out in sharp pain and cause a little bruising in a few hours. Letting out a laugh from that she smiled, he got what he deserved bringing in the one guy she didn't want to face today! Speaking of, she turned around to stare at Izuku a little more malice in her irises than usual.

"Hey Deku! What the hell was with your improved performance today? I know that you couldn't have gotten that much faster or stronger in a few day's worths of training! Were you using that supposed new quirk of yours to fucking cheat me!?" Katsumi still doubted the boy had that if he had a quirk strong enough that it boosted his performance like that then...Then he didn't need her there guarding him against everything and that just didn't add up in her mind. Izuku was one of those people that needed to be guarded like a precious piece of glass, otherwise, he would shatter into pieces.

"Oh no no! I would never do anything like that! It's just my quirk helps my recovery and stamina so I was able to train for a lot longer and I found someone willing to ah, guide my training to be much more efficient! I didn't actually improve much over the weekend though, that was mostly just trying not to waste any energy with useless movements like my teacher says." He scratched the back of his head and Katsumi growled a little bit, why was he so damn insistent on that? She could believe the bastard went to some martial artist guy who taught him a thing or two about footwork but why couldn't he just see what was right for him! Spitting on the ground next to her to get the bad taste of Izuku with a quirk out of her mouth the woman, now in a much fowler mood started to walk off to the building.

"S-Sorry? Did I say something wrong? Katsumi are you ok?" The girl rolled her eyes at that, of course, the hero complex would have to make sure she was just fine and dandy! She just lifted her and flipped that asshole the bird before going back into the school as the bell rang.

The blond girl entered her home, still sour from PE that day and went right into her room without even so much as nodding at her parents. Ignoring the shouting from her mom about being proper and saying hello to her parents the young woman just slammed her door shut and divided onto the bed, grasping a nearby pillow to scream into. God damn it what was she thinking!? Of course, Deku wouldn't give up hope on being a hero just because she said to! Of course, he had to find a teacher willing to make him a better potential hero on that day! Of fucking course, her plan to keep her best friend safe went vastly off course and she was likely the most hated person in his life right now! Of fucking course! Screaming out her frustrations again and feeling the need to damage something growing in her, Katsumi grabbed the nearest soft object and chucked it at the nearest wall as hard as she could, smiling as she heard a pretty hard impact followed by a sharp rip. Still, feeling an equally strong need to hug something comforting she reached out for the All Might Plush she always kept next to her pillow, her hand landing on nothing but the mattress.

"No..No, god damn it not that anything but that!" Pulling her head away from the pillow and looking to her wall, Katsumi let out a gasp of a shock seeing her plush lying on the floor with its back split in half, spilling stuffing everywhere! Jumping from her bed as fast as she could the young woman desperately gathering up the stuffing and putting it into its proper place, but nothing stayed in!

"Thread...Thread I need thread!" Looking around her room to see nothing but her typical posters and a few designs for her hero costume laying on her desk the girl shook her head as she swung open the door and slid down their stair railings as fast as she could, going past a slightly peeved mom on her way to the office, dad had to keep some thread in there right!

"Stop right there young lady! What do you think you're doing running around the house like mad, not even saying hello to your parents! I knew you were a brat but I thought we taught you at least to do that!" Katsumi could barely even hear her mother as she went towards her dad's home office, hoping that there was some sort of thread, anything she could find to fix up the plush.

"I don't have time for that shit mom! I need...I need to find dad's sewing supplies and fast." The slight panic in her daughter's tone Mitsuki's eyes softened a bit as she came up from behind the girl and embraced her with a soft cooing, it was clear she knew something was bothering the girl.

"Calm down dear, just calm down and tell me what happened. Your father's supplies are in the office but first I want to know what you need them for, you aren't trying to make your own fashion line again are you?" The woman chuckled at that while Katsumi just shook her head sadly, breathing still uneven.

"My plush, I need to fix my plush as soon as possible before the tear gets worse or anything like that!" Katsumi tried to struggle out of her mom's grip, the normally calming position just making her more fidgety.

"And why do you need to fix that specific plush so quickly my dear? I am sure it will be fine if you calmly go through it all, anyways you can just buy a new toy quickly off of Amozan or go to the store. You are getting a bit old for those things anyway."

"No I can't mom! That doll was the last birthday present Izuku gave me before...Before..." She went silent at that, thinking about how badly she had treated the boy but it was all for his own good right? That was what she kept telling herself, and it had worked for four years so why wasn't it now?

"And I can't let it stay like that more than it has to! I can't let that be broken beyond repair as well!" Tears were welling up in the girl's eyes as she desperately tried to escape her mother's grasp, the older woman just hung on. Humming a soft tune to try and help her daughter calm down at least a little, the familiar tones easing the girl's mind as the stress of the day slowly took her over, leaving Katsumi asleep in her mother's arms, the last thing she remembered was a sad smile on her mother's lips before slept took her.


	5. Chapter 5:Bittersweet

**Hello my dear readers once again, thankfully his update has come a bit sooner than the last one. I was able to do writing throughout the week and got it well and finished and now I hope you enjoy it, anyways lets get onto the reviews!**

**Darkpaladin:I am glad you have been enjoying my story enough to comment on all the chapters. As for what you brought up, Roshi is actually immortal when it comes to aging in cannon and as for Piccolo, I do intend on adressing that but not for now. Wtih Katsumi, yeah she has some mental hangups that she needs to work out, so does Izuku actually. Either way, I hope to hear more insights from you friend.**

**And that's all of em, so let's dive right into the story!**

A soft breeze rolled through a large grassy hill, blowing up pollen and sakura blossoms as it passed through, a quiet, peaceful scene that was soon interrupted by the sound of a galloping horse rushing through the forest, sitting atop this chestnut-colored equine was, of course, a knight in shining armour, steel plate covering their arms and face while they trudged through the land, swords at their hip and shield on their back. It was a familiar dream to one Katsumi Bakugou, the woman riding across the land in search of who she needed to save, who she needed to protect from themselves. Yes, this was how things were meant to be, her playing the role of the valiant protector while those who couldn't defend themselves against the monsters that roamed the world would look to her for defense. Kicking the horse's sides lightly to spur the girl on, the horse beneath Bakugou started to gallop ahead at full speed, taking the knight into the next town one that had a population that all looked downtrodden as expected, after all, they didn't have her around before to help defend their town. She hopped down from her horse, landing with a soft clanging of her armor before taking off the helmet and approaching the nearest civilian, a short, partially chubby woman with verdant green hair.

"What's wrong? Is there some big bad dragon or something trying to slay the down or something like that? Well, don't worry because you all now have a genuine hero extraordinaire!" The woman proudly puffed out her chest fully confident in her ability to save this small place from whatever ailed them.

"Oh, it's a horrible young lady! Yes we are plagued by a terrible monster but that isn't the worst of it, my son, my darling boy went off to slay it himself. He has never been one for combat but he insisted, saying that if no one else could save them than he would have to!" The woman was clearly distraught as a torrent of tears streamed down from the woman's eyes and she rubbed against his armor. The way the woman looked and acted, she reminded Bakugou all too much of a certain mother she knew. Shanking her head Katsumi nodded, she needed to save this idiot after all.

"Of course I will save him, don't you worry. Now just point me in the right direction and this dragon will fall to my blade and he will be back before you know it!" After getting the rest of the info from the townsfolk, Katsumi rode off again to the west where the dragon's lair supposedly lies. As the girl got closer and closer to where the gigantic reptile supposedly lived, the sky became darker, the sun blocked out by thick clouds of smog spewing forth from a nearby cave entrance. Brave as ever she got down off her horse and charged into the cave, as the girl went deeper though she came across the grisly sights of previous adventurers who had come into destroying the dastardly drake. All of them have met their end differently, a few had their skulls separated from their bodies, others had their armor melted over their skin. One or two was even skewered upon stalactites with trails of dried blood running down the natural spears, horrifying the girl as she started to run, her armor making quite the loud clanging through the cave walls as she went as fast as she could, She needed to save this boy from suffering the same fate after all!

The young woman soon came across the main chamber of the cavern, a vast expanse of rock and darkness, with the occasional flash of light coming from farther in the hallway is the only thing occasionally lighting it up, the sun's warming light not reaching this deep underground. Each time that flash came up though, the girl's path was slightly corrected. As she ran, drawing her blade when halfway there and eventually coming upon the scene of a young man with a small lantern on his hip, only barely enough to light up his face in the oppressive darkness standing up to a dragon at least four times his size! The idiot was holding a small blade out in front of him, his shoulders slowly rising and falling as he took in deep breaths while preparing to clash with the lizard again in a pointless effort.

"Stop you dumbass! Just sit back and let a real hero do this!" The girl screamed out as she charged past the boy, slipping under the lizard's attempted swipe at her with a large claw and shoving her blade right up through the thing's throat, hitting a soft spot between the scales that was there on any dragon. The dragon letting loose a blood-curdling screech before it fell to the ground, bleeding out its neck the liquid missing her armor entirely as she turned to the idiot would-be hero with a concerned look on her face. The boy's dark green hair illuminated by his lantern along with a stunned expression as she came up to him.

"What were you thinking?! Didn't you see all the bodies on your way in? What the hell made you think you could do what those guys couldn't! Now come on, let's get you home and with your mom...I don't want to think about what she would do if you died out here." Not giving the boy time to respond she grabbed his arm and started marching out of the cave, the sunlight nearly blindingly bright as she came out with him behind her, forcing the girl to close her eyes whilst the world shifted around her to years later where she was the lady of that small town with a large wall constructed around its borders made to keep all the monsters and bandits out. If any trouble did arise than she would take care of it, she could always take care of it no matter what. The blond woman smiled as she walked out of her small castle bedroom and onto the balcony to look over her township of people looking down at them she saw people working, living happy lives under her guidance and guardianship.

Though some people had been talking about how she wasn't letting any monsters insure she also wasn't letting anyone out, that was fine. Let them be frustrated, let a few people dislike or hate her for what she was doing at least they were safe! At least no one was going to be slaughtered by some giant troll or drake just wandering the fields, her people. Especially the idiot was being protected, guarded by her power and her wall and things would remain that way forever! No one would die being foolhardy again! Thinking of said idiot, the girl chuckled as she watched a streak of green racing through the streets. Her watchful eye tracing along with his movement pattern like always, following his intended route to escape her protection, why he wanted to do so she didn't know but still, he persisted. Even after being thrown in the dungeon dozens of times, even taking some public shaming for trying to defy her that idiot still persisted in trying to get out. Trying to be an adventurer like her, didn't he know that was impossible? Civilians like him should just stay where they could be safe and saved from the beasts outside the walls!

Still, there was something about his defiance that constantly amused her. It was...admirable his dedication to helping others around the town, to striving for something that he couldn't have even if nothing would ever come from it. It endeared the idiot to her, though from the way he looked at Katsumi, she knew that he hated her that fact brought the girl's spirits low for sure but...But she needed to endure to protect him right? Endure the hatred from the boy she had saved all that time ago, endure the hatred from the township that saw her as a tyrant, it was all...All for them. Walking away from the balcony with a sour taste in her mouth, Katsumi went from her room and downstairs, passing by a few nameless people from the town that acted as her servants, she paid them well of course. Though for some reason she felt glares on her back even from them, still she sat down for her regular breakfast of eggs, bacon and a bit of coffee on the side. Lifting the piping hot drink to her lips, the girl suddenly got a shiver down her spine. Something was off, but she couldn't tell what.

Looking at the staff, no one seemed out of the ordinary, though their uniforms made sure that she couldn't tell them apart easily, the girl shrugged a bit before she started to sip down her coffee, the flavor a bit sweeter on her tongue than usual though that wasn't enough to cause alarm.

The liquid barely doing into her stomach before the woman felt her chest seizing up suddenly and she dropped the glass with a loud shattering noise echoing throughout the castle as the woman clutched at her chest. Feeling something seizing up in there and she looked around trying to call for help but not finding her voice, even so, the eyes of her servant's glares as they watched this scene told her enough. Finally, her eyes landed on a figure clothed in dark leathers approaching her table, stepping out of the shadow was...The Idiot, her idiot just looking at her with a dead stare in his eyes. A small vial in his fingers while he stared at her.

"Well, it looks like the little plan worked. I was able to take out the tyrant with something simple as a bit of honey in her coffee. Though I think it helps she spouted that particular weakness to her favorite little prisoner." The boy let out a dark chuckle, approaching the girl who was currently entering a state of shock, his eyes lighting up with a bit of delight as her breath became shorter and shorter with time, lifting her chin so he could watch the light dying from her eyes. Katsumi was horrified, what happened to the brilliant, goofy young man she had become so enamored with. With each breath in, she felt her throat tighten up more, each exhalation that followed just as harsh and labored. The air being caught in her throat as the woman desperately tried to breathe, trying to make it so that she could live, fight off this damn allergy of hers!

"Wondering where this came from dear? Don't you know, when you constantly push against someone, when you constantly put them down and try to make them bend to your will...They eventually just...Snap." The girl's face at that little announcement started to twist from one of a shock to horror, she had done this? She had created this, this sadistic monster from that boy? As the last breaths left her, painful wheezing noises two conflicting feelings welled up in the pit of her stomach. The first was sorrow, something intense that it was her fault. She had been the corrupting influence on the would-be her, tears welled up in her eyes from the mere thought, though said tears also were ones of pure frustrated rage! How the hell, how the hell had she not seen something like this coming. Everything here was her fault damnit! The knight's last thoughts were a soupy mix of apologies and intense self-hatred at herself as the light around her faded slowly.

Waking up suddenly with a loud gasp, Katsumi slowly removed her hand from her throat with a soft cough, her hand reaching out next to her before she felt the soft plush of her All Might next to her and lifted it up, staring at the hero's soft cloth eyes and smile down at her. Her mind trailing to that dream, what she could recall of it. The saving the lordship and a vague feeling of intense dread that fell over her. Izuku could never even think of doing something like that, something like killing her right? He was much too sweet, much too heroic to be corrupted like that. She wouldn't be the one to push him down that path. Staring at the thing for a few moments the young woman let out a sigh and clutched her doll to her chest, humming to herself. Trying to keep positive, the thing's presence was a reminder to her that they had something that, the canyon of an emotional rift that had formed between them had once never been there!

Why? Why did things have to be this way? She couldn't change any of it, the only thing Katsumi could do was...Was care for him like she had right? There wasn't much more she could do, clinging to the doll the girl fell asleep again, this time getting a much more restful dream, one that was simply her and her friend, hanging out once more like none of the bad blood had ever been there. It wasn't anything elaborate, just having the boy around and laughing in her presence, the idea brought a soft, but sad smile to her face before the loud alarm jolted her out of the dream with a curse. Looking to her alarm clock with a small glare, Katsumi resisted destroying it for daring to interrupt her fantasy but not save her from the damn nightmare she was having earlier! But, she didn't want to spend the allowance to buy a new one so it lived...For now, grunting as she got up. The young woman wandered to her closet, trying to remember what day it was. It wasn't a weekday, mom hadn't gotten up yet and she was always up early and making noise downstairs on the weekends, so why did she get up so early?

Checking her phone's calendar, the girl smirked seeing the date highlighted with the message, one clear as day. Deciding to forgo her normal bras for the day, Katsumi went back to her dresser to bring out her sports bra, she needed to have all the support she could get today, after all, it was the day of the UA entrance exam!

Izuku grunted as he blocked a blow from his teacher, deflecting it off of his arm before he used his other to go for a straight jab, hoping to land a few more hits on the Namekian before his teacher could well, beat more knowledge into him via sparring. His own blow, however, was stopped by a large green hand that grasped onto his fist and Izuku tried to shove the blow through!

"Your left side is still sloppy and you need to tighten up that jab, otherwise you will be wide open to attacks like this!" The Alien et out a small battle cry before throwing a harsh kidney shot to his student's side, Izuku letting out a grunt of pain before he felt a more intense blow right after blowing him away half a dozen feet, sliding across the ground. Luckily not enough to break the skin but still, kicking up after that little blow he looked to his teacher, letting out some panting breaths as he smiled at the green man. They had been practicing since before dawn, squeezing every last bit of training in that they could before he went to do the exam.

"Overall, you're decent. Decent speed, decent strength, and stamina. That's not going to be good enough though, is it?" As the alien spoke, Izuku dashed forward pivoting a bit on his foot before going into a series of kicks aimed at various places on Piccolo's body. Trying to break through his steel defense in any way he could, every kick he threw out was blocked or dodged while his teacher kept speaking casually.

"What I feel like you are aiming for needs the best, these past few months have honestly been the least productive training sessions I have ever had with someone." There it was, the negative assessment of his abilities, Izuku knew he didn't match up to most others but damnit he wasn't going to give up just because of that! He needed to fight harder because of it! Izuku, deciding to go for a different approach now firmed up his stance and started throwing out a series of jabs and elbows, each one going for a different angle or direction. As he fought and was blocked, the young man felt a bit of rhythm form between him and his teacher, he could feel out how the man was going to block each blow.

"That being said, we need to kick up your training even more if you want to keep pace with the other students I bet- nice shot, now follow up." Following along this rhythm, Izuku went for a left straight, waiting until his teacher started his way of blocking those before he sifted the direction of his fist, hooking it under the blocking green arm to slam into his teacher's side before the new orders came in and Izuku went along with a nod. Letting loose a rapid series of weak punches at the same spot, each blow wearing down the area a bit more, making the bones a little bit more battered and ready for a heavier blow. Imitating Piccolo for the final punch, Izuku channeled as much ki as he could to increase the power of the impact before he released the energy through his fist, blowing Piccolo away with a small explosion, sending the namekian through the air.

"Alright now! Use the finisher when your opponent is in the air and vulnerable!" The green man's stern voice echoed throughout Izuku's mind and it was clear what his teacher meant by that, but could he really do it? Releasing a breath to calm himself, Izuku cupped his hands and brought them to his side inwardly repeating what his teacher said about this attack.

"Ka..." First, bring the energy out from yourself as he had done before, this was the easiest part, he could feel the warmth running up his arms as he concentrated the energy between his palms.

"Me..." Now he formed the blue ball of energy between them, his ki condensing and starting to swirl around in his hands, contained by his palms somewhat as more and more ki was poured into the attack.

"Ha..." Now to intensify the density, the energy's swirl becoming insane between his hands as he compressed it more and more. Izuku could already feel his control over it starts to slip despite his best mental strain to keep it under control, it was just too much for him! Hopefully, he could fire it off before...

"Me!" The energy started to expand without Izuku's input, his waning control over it showing as the whole mass seemed to shiver and ripple unsteadily before the thing suddenly exploded, all of the ki blasting out at once, not in the concentrated beam like it was supposed to but in this disastrous way. Izuku cried out in pain as he was blasted with his own ki, his left side engulfed in the energy, the force of the explosion blew him through the air a bit and into a nearby rock with a hard thunk, the whole left of his body covered in burns and the boy laying there. A smoking crater about a yard away evidence of the failure. Izuku letting loose a groan of pain as his new wounds throbbed a bit. He tried to move a bit only to let out a sharp gasp of pain before settling down. Of course, he would screw up this badly, he was pretty useless after all.

"Hm, you did better than the last time. The power was certainly there, it just needs a bit more focus." Piccolo's soft tone drew Izuku's eyes to the green figure as he floated down grabbing a small bean from a leather pouch and handing it off to his student.

"What's this sensei? Is it another weird magical item like the Nimbus?" Izuku took the bean with his right hand, this one was a bit less burnt than the other, though the proximity to the blast meant it was still burned and scarred from the failed attack.

"Right, that there is what we call a Senzu bean. Just one of them can heal all your wounds, restore your stamina and provide enough nutrition for a whole day, the things are sparse though so don't become too reliant on em." Nodding slightly, Izuku stuck the seed into his mouth and started chewing before letting out a hard gulp, almost instantly he could feel it. His wounds healing like they never happened, and he felt like he had that morning! Yeah, yeah this felt great! Sitting up he smiled at Piccolo before sighing and looking away in shame, he had failed after all.

"Sorry, I am sorry for being such a useless student Piccolo sensei. It has been ten months and I can't even handle flight! I can only really glide around but that isn't good enough is it? I can't perform the Kamehameha and my form is sloppy. I must be the worst student you have ever had huh?" The only thing he had really mastered was the basic forms and ki blasts, after all, he should have a lot more under his belt, right?

"And when the hell did I ever say that? Sure, these past few months have not been the most productive in terms of you mastering your Ki and martial arts but that doesn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things."

"B-but your other students, whoever they were. I bet they were naturally talented right? A natural at fighting of all kinds, or at least able to master something beyond a small blast in a few months. Able to fight off legions of men and foes on their own..." Just like Kaachan...She had always said he was useless when he first got used to his Ki he had thought this would be his key to being a hero but, if he wasn't talented at using the stuff wouldn't he just be left behind?

"Well, of course, they were naturals in battle, all of them were half-alien. An alien race that was built for nothing but fighting and battle mind you, if they weren't I would be concerned, but honestly Izuku out of my four...Five? Does Gotenks count as one? Anyways, out of my five students, you are easily my second favorite, just under the first." He then went to ruffle the boy's green hair, Izuku just looked up at him with incredulous eyes, he was just saying that to make him feel better right?

"Listen, kid, you aren't the most natural combatant no, but that is what makes you one of my favorites. Unlike all my other students you are here by choice. You keep coming to me to refine yourself despite the difficulties, despite your failures you continue on. So just, keep your chin up alright? You might not be able to do the Kamehameha, but you can use the Masenko pretty well right?" With that question, Izuku shyly nodded. He had been working on that for almost as long as he had been learning from Piccolo.

"Well yes, that attack isn't too different from basic ki blasts. You are just kinda pouring more energy into one large blast outwards after all, not as hard to control as the Kamehameha. Though I still need to refine it a bit more I think."

"Then use that instead! Use what you have and adapt, do whatever you can to survive with the tools you have at your disposal in the field while we refine new ones in training. Now, you have to get home. The exam is in an hour, you need to get home to clean yourself up and get there on time." Releasing his ward for the day, Izuku nodded and jumped back up. Feeling better about himself a bit but...There were still doubts that he would be good enough for UA, he didn't want to waste Piccolo's time, after all, that would just leave one more person close to him that he had disappointed with his dreams. Calling for his cloud, Izuku hopped right upon the golden nimbus before taking off. Laying against his transportation for a bit of rest while flying off to his home.


	6. Chapter 6:A Test

**Hello again my dear readers! I hope it hasn't been all too long since I last posted but I do think that you all enjoy this all. I hope that it was worth the wait, if not then I am sorry. Anyways let's dive right into the reviews few as they may be.**

**darkpaladin89:That is part of it yes, she is quite a bit scared and realizes what she has been doing and well...It horrifies her and thus the nightmares. I do hope it doesn't ruin the character for you though.**

**TheLeon:A Girl...I don't get where I messed up? I refer to Katsumi as a girl the whole time sorry if I confused you.**

The large, Monolithic structure of UA loomed above Izuku as he stared up at it, a harsh glare from the pristine glass windows almost hurting his eyes when Izuku looked on. This was it, this was his chance to prove to everyone he loved and...To himself, that he was good enough. That he could be a hero if he worked at it hard enough! Looking around at the other students passing down the walkways. Izuku closed his eyes and let out a small breath, now was as good a time as any to test one of the techniques that Piccolo had been trying to pass onto him. Focusing on his ki, the young man raised his energy slightly and started to spread it out some, trying to touch and feel the ki of everyone else around him. He was just getting the hang of it and could feel about...60? Particularly strong energies around him, ones that would have some outstanding force of will or power all of them coming closer one, in particular, was really cl-. Feeling something collide with his back, Izuku was knocked to the ground with a hard thud and a loud grunt. Knocking him out of his train of thought.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I really didn't want to be late for the test!" Hearing a peppy, slightly upbeat voice behind him. Izuku groaned a bit as he turned around to see a floating shirt and skirt combo along with a large scarf wrapped around the air. Izuku assumed it was just an invisibility quirk he was seeing, and a girl's at that.

"It's...Fine, I shouldn't have just been standing still like that anyways. I was trying to calm my nerves before the test." Seeing the left armhole move a bit and doing a little mental estimation of how long her arms would be with her height. Izuku reached up and grabbed onto the invisible arm trying to help him up. Being careful not to break anything as he got up, he had gotten quite proficient in reigning in his power during the past few months, and he was quite proud of that fact.

"I totally get you on that front! I spent life, half an hour looking in the mirror today trying to fix my hair so it looks just right! I think that was just the nerves getting to me though." From the tone of her voice, it sounded like this person was completely serious about her hair. Though from what Izuku could see, that was invisible as well. Maybe she could see through her own invisibility?

"R-Right, we should get to the exam hall right now though. Don't want to be late! Oh, and um, what is your name? We might end up as classmates, after all, might as well get through introductions now." Starting a light jog down the pathway, devoid of students now with the invisible girl keeping pace beside him from the looks of it. Izuku looked to the floating clothes with a smile. Reaching out with his Ki again, Izuku just focused on feeling the girl beside him. Piccolo said everyone has a different feeling to their ki, so maybe this could help him start identifying those.

"My name? Oh yeah, Toru Hakagure at your service! Now, who is the tall pile of muscle that I am running besides?" The girl's way of speaking almost made Izuku drop his stride and fall once again, luckily his mental fortitude had held out to the point that he only broke out into a mad blush.

"I'm not that muscular am I? Are my clothes too tight? Do I look like some sort of asshole?" Looking down at his clothes, Izuku started to mumble something to himself. He really didn't want to be seen as one of those muscle-bound jocks who just flexed all the time and wore tight clothing just to show off their bodies but...Maybe he was portraying that image by accident? Did he need to get larger clothes for his more athletic body now? What did Toru ask for?

"No no! I just felt your muscles a bit when we ran into each other, I am sure if you had been bracing yourself I would have been the one flat on my butt looking up at you." Izuku could practically feel the exasperation in the woman's voice as she spoke to him.

"Oh, of course, you did. Anyways, my name is Izuku Midoriya nice to um, meet you?" Did he say that right? Izuku never was good with introductions, not that he had done many in his brief life. Either way, he went back to his focus and reached out for Hagakure's ki and he could feel it, a sense of peppy fun, of warmth and kindness along with a bit of a naughty teasing side, washed over him. Beyond the senses he felt combining in his mind, there was also something a little...Extra that he couldn't describe. Something that just screamed Hagakure to him, he hadn't even known her for an hour but he could tell that was the distilled essence of her entire being and self.

"Well, nice to meet ya Izuku and good luck on the exam. Oh and don't go closing your eyes in the middle of the street again ok? Next time it might not be a friendly girl who bumps into ya." With that and a playful little raspberry from the girl, they arrived at the training hall. Just in time for the gates to close. It seems that Izuku had passed the first hurdle, actually arriving on time for the test after today's training session. Now he could only hope that things ended well for him, the hardest part of the test was yet to come after all.

Sitting in the middle of the large auditorium filled to the brim with people was pretty nerve-wracking, to say the least. Izuku knew that he was going to have to beat every single one of these people, desperately fighting for his chance at a top spot and getting into the school of his dreams. No! There was no time to be nervous now. Directing jobs attention towards the stage seeing Present Mic there, ready to put on one of his famous performances for them.

"Alright my listeners! I hope you all are ready to party today! Cause we got something magnificent lined up for you all!" As the man spoke, he danced along the stage smoothly. His body going through smooth motions to accent what he spoke about. Though there was something...Off about the way he moved.

"Now for those of you with big brothers or parents that went to UA, they might have told you about our exam to prepare you all! And well, that's just not very fair to all those newbies around am I right?!" As he did a final spin with that. Izuku's eyes widened a bit. He wouldn't have been able to notice it without his training but yeah this guy was certainly using some martial arts footwork. Why he was using now Izuku wasn't sure though, maybe it was just something instinctual? Like the man was so used to hero work he implemented it into his normal movements?

"So this year we are changing things up! You see, there will still be 3 levels of robots for you to fight. One pointer, two pointers, and three-pointers! But due to some complaints from our staff about how heavily this test is biased, we have added one more element to it. Disaster!" At that, the blond pointed to the large screen behind him and it lit up with images of earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and floods devastating cities.

"As heroes, we will constantly be on the alert for the unexpected. Sometime during your exam, a natural disaster will occur, which one it is and when it happens is random! But when it does strike half the robots will be switched to Civilian mode. They would be helpless and vulnerable if not for your help. So you must take them to what you see as a secure safe zone while still fighting off the villains on your way. Their point values remain the same though."

Hm, so that was the nature of the test...It seemed easy enough to deal with his he played his cards right. Izuku was already coming up with a few strategies that could help in this instance when he noticed the people getting up and heading to their appropriate testing areas. Quickly checking where he would be going. Izuku went along to area B, sensing that Hakagure was here as well. That was nice, he hoped that they could both get through the exam just fine.

Once they arrived at the testing grounds, an imitation of a city. Clenching his teeth, the young man felt the nervousness welling up within him again. Would he be able to do this? Could he possibly pull something like this off? He could feel this energy flowing through his body, he knew how much reserves he had behind all his barriers limiting himself, should he release it all now and go full power? Would that just tire him out? Did he even have the power to last that long? Could he- The loud sound of a buzzer going off and the gates opening stopped any more of those thoughts as the young man started to race forward. He couldn't stop, he needed to just move without thinking, he needed to just trust in his training for now!

Seeing his first target, Izuku went forward into a leap using his Ki to fortify his legs and speed the young man's leg gained a slight glow to it as he smashed through the metal robot. Giving himself the first point he needed. Continuing his motion through the air, Izuku used his other foot to press against the destroyed robot's crumpled head and pushed off. Launching himself into the air, he needed to get a lay of the land. See where everyone was fighting and where the foes were.

Propelling himself upwards into the sky, Izuku flipped himself around in the air and spread his limbs out to catch as much air as possible. He couldn't fly yet no, but he could at least glide! Spotting a group of one and two pointers off in the distance, beyond where most of the group as. Izuku smiled to himself and went into a dive towards them. Releasing slight amounts of ki from his body to propel himself faster towards his destination. Soon he was within a few meters and had gained the notice of the robots that started to fire at him mid-air forcing the boy to roll and dodge.

Determined not to panic again, the young man put his hands near his head in a cross to start gathering energy there. If...If his kick from before was enough to destroy one pointer in one shot this should no doubt eliminate quite a few of them right? As the energy finished charging up Izuku had to stop his dodging, the bullets had never been fired at speeds that would really injure a student, they were only meant for a test after all. But still the blunted ends of the rubber projectiles hurt Izuku as they impacted his skin. It was enough to drive tears of pain from Izuku, but it wasn't near enough to make him waver from this!

"Masenko-ha!" Thrusting his hands forward as he released the energy wave, Izuku put his ten months of hard work and hellish training forward for the first time, pouring everything he could into the beam he watched the golden light stretch from his hands and collide with the robots, the massive amount of energy easily turning things into bits of scrap in a matter of moments while Izuku himself was propelled backwards from the force being exerted from his hands so he had to cut it off before he went to far but still as he cut off the ki wave and watched the remainder of his beam fly away and the rest of it die out and he started to fall towards the earth again this time backwards while creating his little propulsion of ki again clenching his fists that were still tingling with the feeling of his energy running through them. Yes...I could definitely do this!

Flipping around in the air again with a more confident smile on his face and a dozen points to his name, Izuku started a small divebomb towards the next combatant he saw, prepared to dive into this finally!

Izuku rose again from the smoking heap that was a robot he just destroyed with a sigh, as he stretched his arms a bit. He could feel his allocated ki start to run low, and he should probably start leaking out a bit more if he wanted to keep up for the rest of the test but he needed a kind of safe place to charge that up. Hopping down to the ground from his position in thought, the young man looked around for any sort of safe place he could hold out for about a minute or two so he could charge without alarming too many people. As he was looking around though an alarm started to ring out, the one of a high C repeated every four seconds. Clearly the sound of an alarm but what kind was it? Not fire or floods it was a-

"Earthquake!" Letting out a small yelp, Izuku suddenly felt the ground start to shift beneath him violently. That wasn't his main concern though, as suddenly a dozen of those robots that were getting ready to attack him lowered their weapons and started to run around in a panic just like...Civilians would. Ok, ok he could deal with this! Seeing a large piece of a building break off and start falling towards the group he dashed towards them, ignoring the violent shifting of the world beneath him for a moment as he got beneath the giant slab of stone and fired a Masenko upwards at it. His energy wave turning the stuff into dust to blow off in the wind. Looking at the robots who seemed to have calmed down with that basic show of power Izuku gulped some before slapping his face. He needed to treat this like a real disaster!

"Alright everyone follows me! We are going to meet up with some other heroes! I am going to leave you then and go to look for anyone else that may be in danger! Keep away from any buildings and we should be fine!" There was no need to get scared here, they were just robots after all. Designed to follow orders based on preset instructions so he started to guide the lot, closing his eyes to focus for a bit and try to sense any nearby Ki sources. He wouldn't be able to get the robots obviously but he could feel out where his fellow testees were and guide his small group there. Looking back he counted up their numbers and point scores and he should have enough to pass with this and one or two other groups so that was nice.

He then started a small jog towards the nearest Ki source humming a bit as he did so. There weren't any nearby safe zones so that wouldn't work and with the crumblings buildings he could take care of most of those by just liking a simple ki blast to knock em off course harmlessly. As his destination came into view he smiled and started to speed up a bit before noticing something was off. He...He couldn't feel Toru's energy at all! Sure, he wasn't an expert on this but not being able to sense someone's life force when you normally could was typically a bad sign right? Looking to this group, they seemed safe enough now the young man motioned for them to continue onto the new guy's stuff. He could catch up, grounding himself the young man started to push his ki out from his stomach through the rest of his body letting out a low yell as he did so. Maybe he couldn't sense Toru because he was too weak? As he powered up and continued his ki search, Izuku's eyes widened as he felt them, dozens of other people he had missed. All with energy too weak for him to sense before, they...They had to be other contestants or something trapped under the rubble, he had to save them! Opening his eyes and looking to the group, Izuku was tempted to rush ahead to the blue-haired guy leading a bunch of other robots somewhere but...The people he sensed were fading fast and he didn't have the time to just leave them here.

"Hey, you! Get back up, there are other people trapped under the rubble like actual people here!" Not even waiting for a response from the teen, Midoriya rushed off to the nearest weaker ki source, it was buried under a large pile of concrete and rubble with a few air holes in there luckily. Alright, he could deal with that he just needed to be careful. No using the Masenko here, it was too imprecise and could damage whoever he was saving. So Izuku just stuck out his index and middle fingers and focused his energy there. He just needed a small, concentrated beam and he had the energy to maintain it with his full force unleashed so as the small golden laser came out, he cut out around the energy source, just enough that he could move stuff without making the whole structure collapsed and started to pull stuff out.

"Come on out now you! There is a backup on the way coming to bring you out...I think! So just come out if you can, if you can not I will mark this mound and they will come to help you later I need to get to the others!" Hearing no response but a groan and a mumbled sure Izuku smiled before marking the spot by burning an X into the mound he started off repeating that process with every other weak energy source. He was likely one of the only people here that could actually tell where everyone is after all, so it was his duty as a hero to save them right? Even if he couldn't get the points he needed this was something he just had to do!

The young man spent the rest of the time like that, freeing his fellow students-to-be from their prisons and draining the rest of his ki out of him. Luckily he had just enough in his body to free Toru who was trapped beneath the largest pieces of rubble and he soon went in to pull her out. He was likely one of the only people in the world who could actually tell where she was after all. Soon after pulled her out and into his arms to head to the infirmary he heard a second buzzer going off, signaling the end of the test and he sighed while turning towards the field of people he had...Saved? Yea, he had saved them and that felt good.

"Welp looks like I must have failed the test. Didn't destroy or save enough robots to justify that at all." The teen was saddened by this certainly, and really had no idea what to do with himself now. He had failed, he had failed to do something that the teachers likely would be doing even if he didn't go ahead and interfere with all of it. Probably got points docked from his partially reckless behavior and all.

"Don't you dare say that you regret saving me Midoriya! Especially now while you are literally carrying my body like this!" Toru's incredulous way of speaking brought a smile to his face, from what she said the girl had a broken ankle and couldn't walk on her own right now so he needed to carry her the whole time.

"Besides I wasn't able to hear much in there but I think I heard you shouting to others, telling them that it was alright or something, How many people did you save here?"

"About ten or so? Though I know you all likely would have been saved even if I didn't notice you. But, I suppose you being out here sooner rather than later is a good thing." Izuku smiled at her invisible form in his arms. Yeah, there was no need to regret anything. He had expedited the process somewhat and that was always a good thing. Though he couldn't help but let out a small sigh as he looked towards the exit gate they were looking to arrive at. It was likely the last he would see of UA after all but, at least he did his best right?


	7. Chapter 7:Reflection

**Hello my dear readers, it has been a little while hasn't it? Here we go with a new chapter and some responses to your reviews from so long ago. Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**darkpaladin89:Well yeah, thats the thing he doesn't know about rescue points now does he? It's similar to the plot in cannon and how things went then but with my own spin on things and how I want Izuku to develop.**

**Emrys Akayuki:Meh, they did have percautions to make sure no one actually died, just ones I didn't mention cause Izuku did not know about them. Also All Might was on a time limit remember, he likely didn't have time to take him to a hospital, and without meeting Izuku he still has his defeatest mindset right now**

Izuku let out a sigh, closing his eyes and trying to focus inwards more, calm his mind from the turbulence that was wrecking it right now. After failing the exam, after failing everyone that had put their time and belief in him he just felt like...He didn't deserve anything right now and didn't want to train. He didn't want to hone his body anymore, he didn't want to refine his Ki any more, but he guessed that was what Piccolo was for, the namekian sitting across from him doing his own meditation.

"Hm, Izuku. For this to work you need to calm your mind completely, why the hell aren't you doing that? We have done his exercise a dozen times before to see where your current energy levels are. But with the way your Ki is fluctuating with your emotions, I can't get any real sense as to what your top is." The alien's gruff voice caused Izuku to flinch a bit, his turmoil was even hindering the training that he was being graciously given! He might be one of the worst people to get this training from the Namekian. If Bakugou was being trained under him, he bet that the girl would be much further along by now, she always was a natural at everything after all...

"If you are still bothered about that damn test don't be. The results haven't come in yet have they?" He nodded his head, though there was a little wonder what that had to do with anything.

"No, but still for the latter half of the test, the earthquake response. I...I didn't get a single point then, I spent all my time finding and rescuing the real people that had been trapped under rubble." He had done what he thought was right at the moment! Izuku knew that if it had been a real situation then he would not have changed a single thing.

"But the results have not come in yet. I thought you were smarter than this Izuku, think about it for a few moments. What kind of hero course would reject someone who went out of their way to save people? That's contradictory to what a hero is right?"

"R-Right, but there wasn't any set of guidelines being put in for that kind of stuff... The results come in today so I can tell you tomorrow how badly I failed." Piccolo might be right but, he couldn't be sure. He couldn't be sure if he passed the exam because of what he did, deliberately ignoring the parameters of the test to save people... He couldn't manage to do that.

"It comes in later today huh? Well then, I think that we won't get anything done on this front until those are in and you know what you scored. So, we are done for the day there, but I do have a task for you to end the day." Izuku opened his eyes at that, Piccolo usually didn't end their meditation sessions early like that, though what the man had in mind sort of scared him his little punishment exercises almost always left his muscles sore and screaming for rest until the very end. Though the alien's chuckle was a little reassuring that he wasn't in for something too awful.

"Don't worry, this is just going to be a little thing to help you relax and get into the mood for training tomorrow, I want you to travel to the place you met Roshi, on the foot of Mount Paozu and bike up to the summit and back down. During the summer, you should find a small shelter and home there. I want you to enter it, and take some time to reflect on yourself once there. Though, it should not surpass normal human limits when biking up, just to make it a bit of a challenge for ya." Well, that was easy enough to accomplish. Izuku would even get to ride his beloved capsule bike! It sounded great, so he nodded.

"Thank you, Sensei I will be sure to talk to you tomorrow about how it went." He gave his teacher a slight bow before he called for his cloud and took off towards Mount Paozu, flying through the sky once more. Laying against the fluffy cloud as he soared along, trying to just focus on the sensation of flying, leaving behind his doubts about getting into the school so he could simply enjoy it all before he landed at the base of the mountain and hopped off staring up at the large, monolithic thing before him as he got his bike out. Thankfully his mountain bike had been fully repaired in the meantime, his high speed bike wouldn't last very long up here, saddling up. Izuku took in one last breath trying to keep control of his breathing before he took off biking around for a few moments to build up speed before he started up the hill, his legs pumping up and down as he raced his way upwards.

As the young man went up the mountain, he found that he wasn't able to really focus on anything but doing just that, keeping speed on his way up. The ideas and insecurities that he had, the ideas that he was destined for failure, to be worthless as he was told throughout his youth all vanished from his consciousness as he focused on putting the pedals down, and bringing them back up in rhythmic fashion. The steep gradient of the mountain made it so he needed to focus only on climbing, on going higher and higher past the wildlife, past the few signs of civilization that could be found here. Getting into the more untamed parts of Mount Paozu, and while Izuku was tempted now and then to go into superhuman territory and just race his way up the mountain, he would stick to Piccolo's orders and restrain himself. All while keeping a smile on his face through the effort.

A few hours later, Izuku was still climbing that mountain, his body had found a natural rhythm with it, his seat dancing a bit back and forth as he stood on the pedals and biked like that, going into a bit of a dancing rhythm as he hummed a tune from his youth, one of All Might's Theme Songs. Yes, his legs were burning and aching with the effort of each pedal, his chest and lungs begging he take a break, to stop and collapse onto the ground for some rest after biking for a few hours straight but Izuku didn't, he was determined to get to the top in one consecutive ride. He could do it! He knew he could and he started to sing a few lyrics of the song to himself. The instrumental building up in his imagination.

The sounds of trumpets blaring in his head just pumping the teen up for more while he dashed through the forested mountain, speeding up a bit as he got the rhythm down, and away from the city he could certainly breathe easier here than he ever had when down there or even training with Piccolo in the desert, and soon enough he saw it on the horizon, a small hill peak that must have been what Piccolo had told him about! He was almost there! So, he just needed a big surge of speed! Letting out a cry of excitement and feeling a new swell of energy in himself the boy took off at his highest speed he could, trying to push out that very last bit of himself that he could without using his ki. His pedals becoming blurs as he did so, pushing his bike lastly up that swell and over, sending him into a small valley, between other hills. Once at the top, though, Izuku just leaned back, breathing heavily and let himself coast his way down.

With the downwards slope and his previous pedaling, Izuku was able to get himself to the bottom of the valley where things seemed to flatten out a bit, exposing a small house that he hadn't seen before, with an even smaller shack behind it.

"How strange I didn't think anyone lived...Up...Here.." Izuku felt his consciousness starting to drift in and out as he rode his boke forward, maybe...Maybe biking up a steep mountain for five hours straight to not waste time, without any water or food on the way...Maybe that wasn't such a good ide-

The last thing Izuku thought before he passed out was his bike falling to the wayside and the thunk of his helmet against the ground along with a gravely female voice he could only barely recognize calling out to him, though who it was he could never tell...

Izuku woke up to the smell of bacon being fried, the sound of the strips of pork sizzling on the hot pan soon bringing his consciousness back to his body and he opened his eyes with a groan, his body aching all over, the soreness of training permeating his body. And he had to make it all the way back down the mountain like this? That sounded like it was gonna be hell. Letting out a meditative breath, Izuku let some ki flow from his stomach out to his limbs it was a technique that he had well-practiced under Piccolo's tutelage. He was basically energizing the cells in his body so they would work and repair at a superhuman rate, it wouldn't do anything like regenerate limbs or something else drastic, but it could help with minor cuts and wounds that the body could take care of naturally on its own. As the young man employed the healing he tried to take note of his surroundings.

Currently, he lay on a very plush bed, one of two bunk beds it looked like. The ceiling above him did look very odd and rectangular. In the corner of the room there was a small desk, covered in dust but from the looks of it had been well used in years prior. The closet was closed though it was clear nothing was in it anyways, all very odd. Sitting up slowly as his body recovered, Izuku put his feet out of the bed and stood up, finally noticing his changed clothes. He had been wearing his normal sweats before but now he was in a matching orange shirt and pants get up, the fabric itself extremely breathable and easy to move in, though the shirt did feel a bit heavy. It probably wasn't anything significant but still, the notion that someone undressed him in his sleep was worrying in of itself. Deciding to meet with whoever was cooking the bacon right now he exited the room to see a nice old woman attending to a frying pan, a mess of dark green hair cascading behind her down to her back. The woman was a bit shorter than he was and wearing a nice, one-piece dress honestly, she looked a lot like his mom when he was younger.

"Hello? Can, can you tell me who you are? I really am not comfortable not knowing who it is that changed me in my sleep." Izuku ended his talk with a little cough before the woman turned around and smiled at him before letting out a chuckle as if she expected this all.

"Right, terribly sorry for doing that without your permission, I just didn't think sleeping in sweaty clothing would be good for you darling. My name is Son Tempura, and may I ask who was it that decided to scream to the heavens before collapsing in my front yard? It was very concerning for this old woman you know oh and have a seat." Izuku smiled softly at the way she spoke, her demeanor and everything about her it just seemed so...Calming, like when he was around his grandma. Nodding, he sat down at the table before the woman carried over a large stack of bacon and eggs for him, much larger portions than he was used to eating.

"Uh, ma'am? I don't think I can eat this much. Thank you for the food though." He then took a piece of bacon from the plate, it was a nice and thick slice, just like he always had it when mom made bacon and eggs for breakfast. Though he doubted the taste could compare as he bit into it before letting out a little groan from the taste, the taste of home, of...Well, everything good in the world as he took another bite, and another, and another until it was gone from his hand and he nearly bit into his finger. Luckily he stopped before he could do that and went to eating more of it along with the eggs.

"Oh you can eat it, one thing I have learned from a lot of experience is that you growing young boys can eat plenty when you set your mind to it. Now, back to my question, who are you and why were you collapsed in my front yard after screaming halfway up the mountain?" Taking a moment to gulp down his food before letting out a small gasp for air, Izuku blushed a little bit at the question.

"Oh that...My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I was instructed to bike up this mountain and reflect on myself and some...Issues in our training by my teacher. I promise I didn't mean to disturb you at all. Sorry for doing so!" At that he clasped his hands together in apology for a few moments before he blushed and went back to eating, going slow but he was still eating a lot, more than what he usually had but maybe that was just because he was using more energy to heal himself? He also noticed the woman gain a slight smile at the mention of his name, why was that?

"Oh? And was this teacher named Piccolo by chance ?" Izuku raised a surprised eyebrow at that, did his teacher know this woman was up here? Either way, things were getting pretty...Strange, not adding up in his mind as to why things worked out this way.

"Yes, that old green alien is a family friend. He could do to visit more often, but I guess being over a millennia-old will make you forget about the lives of us mortals and how short they can be compared to his. Now, what was the issue in your training? I may be able to assist you, I know a thing or two about martial arts."

"Well about that, I am kinda a martial artist second in my mind... I have been really focused on the UA entrance exam. I think I failed it, after ten months of harsh training with Piccolo to master my body and Ki and I failed because I took the time to save people." It was a stupid decision in retrospect the fact that he thought for a moment that the school wouldn't save those kids was just ridiculous! Of course, they would and he just wasted his time and failed out in the end.

"Well, I can talk about being a hero as well... After all, my great, great, grandpa was one of the first heroes in the world ya know? Even before the advent of quirks and the like, he went out there, risking his life using his special talents to save lives... Have you ever heard of the Great Saiyaman?" Putting down his fork and knife, Izuku nodded, looking at the woman in awe. The Great Saiyaman was well known for being a legend in his own right, a hero whose identity was never revealed to the world he still spends decades fighting for peace and justice alongside . After doing the research into the whole Turtle Hermit school though, Izuku thought that must have been a cover-up as well, that the legendary hero that paved the way for his planned career was just that, a legend.

"Well, glad to hear the youth still knows about him. Now I have a question, you say you failed the exam because you were caught up saving people, at the sacrifice of your own exam correct?" Izuku gave a curt nod.

"Well, that sounds exactly like what a hero should do. Dear, even if you did fail this, if you truly did not get into the school you wanted, are you going to stop trying to be a hero? Even if it's illegal would you risk your life to save others, anyone, like your mother per se?" He nodded at that idea immediately, the idea of his mom being in danger, well that would motivate anyone to move right? But still, if he failed there then what chance did he have at getting into other hero programs.

"But...Even if I tried I grew up a quirkless loser, worthless and with a need to be protected by others. As I have shown off, even gaining fancy new powers isn't going to change that, and worse off I probably disappointed Piccolo when I failed to like that." It was his usual go-to mindset, one he had stuck himself in early and never really tried to escape, the only time he could get his mind off of the idea was when he was biking, doing something he was genuinely good at or those brief few months he was training with Piccolo.

"And that is what I call a load of bull. , may I ask who put those ideas in your head so I can promptly give those who treated my grandson so badly a thrashing?" Grandson? What? He looked back up at Tempura, the woman's eyes burning a bit with fury after that and he started thinking about everything. The fact that Tempura here looked just like his mom, sounded familiar and could cook just like her. What was going on here? And why was she feeding him anyways?

"Grandson? Who? Am I your grandson? But My name...Isn't anything like yours, and I don't remember you at all from when I was younger?" He for sure would have remembered having a grandparent who lived up here in the mountains, though he supposed that mom took dad's last name when they married he still had never met her before right?

"Well, great-grandson technically but still! I have been living up here in the ancestral home of the sons for a while now, and it's going to eventually pass to your mother and you, it is a bit of a tradition for us to move up here. Make sure that the ties to our roots remain strong... You never met me because your grandmother wanted nothing to do with the more alien side of our family and I don't blame her. That doesn't change that you are my grandson and I can see it." As she spoke about the family matters, the old woman seemed to calm down a bit before she shook her head and smiled at him again.

"And I can feel it, in your energy. You feel just like your mother when I was able to get down the mountain and see her as a young maiden. Kind and loving, but back on topic. I know for a fact that you are not useless, that you have never been. That whoever told you that is talking about nothing but nonsense, even without a power you still want to save people right? So, go do it. Save people, be a hero no matter what the government or school says to hell with them."

Izuku could only respond to the new information with a brief nod ad he got up, his plate almost clean before he went to rinse off his dishes and move out of the house, he...He needed to get going soon before it got dark.

"Sorry to just leave you ah...Grandma, I just gotta get home. I do promise to get back to you when I can though! I..I would like to hear more about the Great Saiyaman and what he was really like!" As the young man got out his capsule bike again and kicked on his helmet to go off, he heard Tempura dash out before grasping his hand.

"Before you leave boy, let me tell you one thing, don't be afraid to be yourself, and stick true to your guns when things get tight, Heroics are in your blood after all, so go out there and do your best honey. And visit soon, it gets lonely up here on the mountain." With that and a small peck on the cheek, Izuku was off towards his home, riding down the mountain in record speed before calling nimbus and flying the rest of the way home. Getting there, he opened the door to see a piece of mail on the floor, a letter that marked it was from UA high.


End file.
